What Time Doesn't Give
by Billie Stone
Summary: a love story about the two people who know there's no way they can be together. if they do there love could start off thee apocalypse. a baby. a brother. Alistar. when all combined. Lucifur will stop at nothing. it all comes down to them. Dean and Hayley
1. Chapter 1

**What time can't give **{Music inspired by for this chapter; Alexandra desplat - the meadow}

Haley looked over at the sleeping sammy who lay beside her her heart raced still as it always did, her eyes glued to the beautifully sculptured 6 something man who was deep in his sleep. She wished with all her heart she didn't feel what she did. But she just did. There was no changing it, not a chance. She propped herself up on her elbow looking at him, twisting slightly she looked at the clock across the room on Sammy's side of the bed. It stated 3;45am – she still just couldn't sleep, she'd been like this for a few month's now. Ever since that night. Where her world she'd managed to create was torn down by what happened. Only simple thing can ruin your entire life. Haley cast her mind back to when she'd first met sammy, she'd been with her sister Quinn down some where in Massachusetts. It was a get away from her life down in a small town called Tree hill after their mum had died. Everything was going fine as she was saying and her and Quinn were getting ready for leave back for Tree Hill, when on the last night Haley's life changed dramatically – In the hotel where they'd been staying weird sign's flew around all night; whispering,talking especially addressing them to Haley trying to tell her she should kill herself in order to save Quinn. Haley had had no idea what had been happening and started to give in to what the 'dark people' were saying as she called them. Haley had taken herself to the roof where they'd told her to go; but upon the roof she found the body of a girl. Around hales age, she was lifeless. Dead, and had been for a very long time. There was no saving her then. But Haley instantly knew something was wrong, but the 'dark people' would not let her go. They kept pushing until He showed up. The light to that very very dark day. Sammy. And his brother Dean. That day they'd saved her. Sammy had always shone above all people she'd ever met. He was special in every way. Just some things he would do would prove there was no other person in the world for her. Like the way he caressed her cheek in his hand when she was upset. Or they way he'd tuck that annoying piece of blonde hair behind her ear; which would fall on her face when she was trying to concentrate. He made her feel warmth, and her smile grew every time his eyes fluttered open. Slowly Haley snapped back in to focus. What was she doing? As much as she tried to justify how much she loved sammy there was still that other thing there. The one she just couldn't get to leave and it made her hurt so much inside. She felt sick...because of her thoughts. They were impure to sammy. But she would NEVER let him find out. There was no way he would ever get inside her head. If he did, she'd curl up and die inside. Which she knew seemed like a pretty good option right now.

As the clock hit four am, Haley rolled her eye's looking at the still sleeping sammy, but her eyes latched on to the shiny object on her side of the bed. Her phone. She knew if she took only three minutes away with that phone she knew what she'd do. She knew she'd do something she regretted. But her eyes were now locked onto the phone unable to be removed, even if sammy woke up right then, she didn't know if she could take her mind away from calling, just the answering machine to hear the voice. She tried promising herself on last time. She kept repeating it, still looking at the phone. As she slowly and almost inaudibly slipped out of the bed, her hand grabbed for the phone as she tip toed out of the bedroom. Slowly down the hall she came to the nursery at the end. Still empty. She wished she could give him what he wanted, but they'd been having difficulty for conceiving a child. She knew it might have been the stress that had caused it, with him being a hunter and Haley soon being the only girl on the road with him and dean. Haley reached the end of the hall as she looked over the large tilted bathroom, turning around she locked the door behind her and turned the light off as she flipped open her phone. She closed her eyes. She knew she was doing wrong, but she just couldn't help it. It was too hard. Too difficult. As she pressed the dial button a long beep rang out several times before it cut off, and an automated voice answered, ''please leave your message after the tone,'' and a long hard tone beeped out in her ear, then there was silence, before she stammered ''Hi...it's Haley,'' she whispered. Slowly she let her mind run free, ''I miss you so much, and I feel so bad for calling you,'' she let a single tear fall down her cheek, ''And I guess it hurts that I have to love two people right. Where are you? You never call these days...'' she chocked on the tears. ''And I'm worrying like hell, and sammy now picks on little things,'' she shook her head. ''I feel like a zombie half the time,'' she leaned against the cold tiles, feeling the slight wetness from the shower she'd taken a few hours back, ''But I guess I should go,''she shut the phone off quickly as her head hit the back of the tiles. ''I just want to forget,'' she cried out but she knew to be quiet. She couldn't have sammy hearing. Slowly with clumsy leg's she pushed off the floor. Pulling herself together. She looked around the dark room. She collected herself before her hand settled on the door handle. She pushed the door open, leading herself into the hall she passed the nursery again and made her way into the nursery again. In the corner lay the rocking, as she pulled the cot's embroidered blanked over her she sat in the rocking chair, looking out of the bay window she looked out into the night from the view of the country side around them. She knew one thing about the life was enjoying the moments.

As the time hit nine am. She felt the sun fall on her face, she was still awake. Still sitting there watching the sun rise had been beautiful. And full of wildlife, she'd seen a fox, a few rabbits and a badger. It had been okay. She felt a little better after watching that. She hadn't heard one murmur from Sammy all night. Which meant he had slept well. Haley brought her legs upon onto the rocking chair, as she brought the blanket up to her shoulders. She'd been thinking all night, but mostly about if she could stay in this house. With sammy right now. She felt as if she was lying to him every second of every day right now. She felt like a liar. She'd promised she'd never become that. Become what her mother had been. Closing her eyes she felt the sleep tiring her eyes. But she would not sleep, she would sleep the whole day otherwise. Haley heard a ruffle from the other room; Sammy was awake. Sammy knew she wasn't there because he'd soon left the room. And within seconds he was in the nursery beside her. ''You keep doing this hales, what's wrong?,'' he begged of her. She didn't answer, but stared ahead as if there were no soul left in her. Sammy leaned his head on her hand as he let out a helpless sigh. ''Please,'' he begged again, ''what can I do?,'' he asked. That's when Haley snapped out of her mood and looked over to Sam, ''that's the thing,'' she spoke her voice breaking with every word, she knew how much this was going to hurt her to say but also it would hurt him a lot more, ''you cant help me, I'm too far gone.'' she finished pulling her hand away from him and placing it in her lap her head turned back to look outside. She felt the stiffness from sammy as if he'd been smacked in his face with a bolder. Sammy left after a small while leaving Haley alone. She knew what she'd done. And she knew...there was no going back.

One single rain drop fell on the window, realising she looked up from the book she'd been reading. She still hadn't yet moved. Her mind taken away by the words that seemed like her life had been written on a page. If only she knew the ending. So she could end everything. Or if she had a happy ending like in the books. But she knew this was her own fault. She'd brought this upon herself. She'd done it to herself. Again and again. She felt a small buzz in her pocket, as her hand slid down into the blanket patting down her pockets till she found herself pulling it out deep from her pocket. She looked down ''one voice mail'' it stated. She slowly checked around for sammy before pressing 'listen' and pressing it to her ear.

''Hello hales, I miss you...i feel to bad to be around you these days. I miss you and sammy so much. The hunt keeps me from going insane. Everyday. Without you. Is like I die everyday.'' and it cut off. Haley pulled it away before she pushed herself off the chair quickly. She'd had enough.


	2. Chapter 2

**Long Road ahead **{Music inspired by for this chapter; Just For Now-Imogen Heap}

Haley ran across the hall into her room. She was sure she'd heard sammy go out for his morning run at least ten minutes ago. Which meant she had around twenty minutes to get her stuff and go. She knew she would only be able to get basics. But she had no other choice, she couldn't face him not face to face. She grabbed the old-looking Gucci case from deep under Neath the dusty bed. She threw it open as it hit the bed making a small thud noise. The draws to her chest of draws were all soon open, clothes strewn along the dark oak floor. Looking at the clock she had ten minutes left. Only. She'd got enough to last her one week. One. That was all she would need. That was all she had time for. Slowly she pulled the case. Which was far too heavy for her onto the floor. Making a loud thud. Running but she was still slow from the high-heels she was wearing and the heaviness of the case she was pulling along she found her self pulling it down the stairs she came to the large double-front door. She'd made her life here. She was rich. She had a fancy house and everything else. Her hair flew out behind her as she made sure she was in time. Throwing the front door open finding herself trying to open the car door quick enough. Soon everything was in the car. Everything was packed away. And in the front seat of the car she let her self slowly back out. Was she doing the right thing? Leaving? Without giving him any real reason? Yes. Then he'd never have to suffer the real reason she was leaving. The real reason she couldn't be around him. She was pregnant. And it wasn't his.

Driving away she kept letting her free hand run through the front of her hair right down to the nape of her neck which had a small cold sweat at the back which became irritating. Just keep driving she kept telling herself. She knew she'd stop if she let it get hold of her. She was like this. She couldn't stop doing something without knowing she was going to regret the consequences. Flipping on the radio her favourite song played, imogen heap – just for now. It made her smile slightly. This song beautiful in way that it made her see some positives every time. But she only saw one main one today. Dean. That was all that mattered and every moment she drove. Meant every moment she was closer. That kept her going.

Upon reaching the outskirts of Iowa she knew she was close. She knew where dean had been. She'd called in a favour from bobby singer. He was a clever man. Always had known what Haley felt. Had always seen hers and deans connection. But bobby had told her to be careful because he could sense that the feelings for dean hadn't been neutral they were powerful and if gotten out of control could hurt a long line of family members; dean,sammy,bobby and others. She didn't want that to happen she'd told herself she wouldn't let it, but it had happened. Slowly she came to a stop she looked over the shabby hotel in which the sign flickered on and off repeatedly. This looked like somewhere dean would stay. Somewhere he could Afford. Walking to the main desk she knew how to play this. The amount of times she'd watched Sam and Dean on the hunt. She just knew how to handle situations a lot better than before. Walking up to the main desk she chewed her pink bubble gum blowing it up into a large bubble, ''a'right sir,'' she winked at him, giving him a little nod of her head, ''Hear for a mr...dean winchestea,'' she used her fake queens accent that she'd used a lot for the times she'd helped out dean and sam. The old, dirty fat bald man behind the counter flashed a smile. His teeth half gone, he looked down among so old stained files before pointed at a number, ''41 fanks sir,'' slowly but swaying her waist a lot more she made her way up the lobby stairs. When reaching the top hall she thought it would be funny to surprise dean. Leaning against the door she placed her arm on the top of the door and knocked twice. Awaiting his reply. As she watched the door open, she frowned at the sight. ''Dean...Sam.'' she finished.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lies always catch up **{Music inspired by for this chapter; Roslyn – Bon iver & (track 8}

Haley took a step back, seeing them both answering horror flashed across her face. Sam...dean..what was going on? ''HALEY!'' sam exclaimed straight away as his arms flew around her instantly but she kept her arms beside her, pulling away sams hands locked on either side of her face, still worried ''Don't run off like that again, promise me,'' he shook her lightly trying to snap her back into focus. Haley's eyes shot over Sam's shoulder at the man stood rigid in the door way. Dean was pained to see Haley's tear stricken face looking at him for help; but he just couldn't help her. Haley felt Sam's hand's move to her shoulder giving her a little shake to snap her back into focus, ''Promise me,'' he almost yelled in her face. But Sam was very very well composed. Haley looked over to him. Once again the dead-soul look in her eye's as if there was no one inside of her. Just hollow. ''I can't promise sammy because I'm not coming back,'' she told him, trying her hardest to yank away – But it didn't work, he kept a hard grip on her arm's. Soon it hurt Haley's arms, like shooting pains letting her know she was being gripped to tightly _what the hell? _Haley thought as she tried to pull away, ''Sam...your hurting me,'' and soon enough there was release on her arms. But not because Sam had pulled away – Dean had helped. A sign was that? He still cared? Haley took a step away from Sam. Looking worried at the side of Sam she'd just seen – taking a step forward she slipped around him, walking next to Dean ''I think I'll stop here for awhile thanks sam.'' she told him, nodding as she made sure she was deep enough under the doorway – Dean looked down at her, then back to Sammy. ''It's best that I look after her, than having her stay in a hotel,'' Dean added, with a slight nod. Sammy looked like he'd been slapped across the face...again. Sam turned away without another word, stalking down the hallway. Leaving Haley and Dean standing in the doorway looking at each other. But it wasn't a normal look. It was passion,longing & something that most people would mistake for love. Because this look, was True love. Dean watched as her eye's glistened with his, and her full lips slightly pouted as if they were begging to be kissed. But he couldn't touch her like that. In case he inflicted any pain on her. He brought up his hand, tucking the blonde wavy piece of hair that fell on her face behind her ear. As he did so, he started to bring his hand away but he found his thumb on her bottom lip. He wanted to kiss her so much. Haley hadn't hesitated. She stood still looking at him. Awaiting him. Haley then took a step backwards taking herself with in the motel room. Knowing that it would be better for the both of them. If anything was going to happen, it could happen later. She needed to tell Dean tonight. Otherwise she didn't know if she'd have the courage to do so. Dean's eyes followed after her, as he felt like she was his siren. Drawing him in all of the time. Slowly a couple of seconds after she'd left his reach, he followed closing the door lightly behind him. But he didn't move from there. He just stood, watching her slightly. Her hour class figure made him draw in a deep breath, as her outfit fitted tightly around her. The pencil skirt, with the white skin tight blouse and the black silhouetted heels. She looked perfect. But from Haley's stance, and the way she kept her back to him.. He knew she wasn't happy. He knew Hales to well.

Haley walked around the motel in silence, looking at the murky look it withheld. The bed showed nothing other than dust clumps and a dirt stained carpet, that coughed anything nasty out when your foot walked on it. Haley squeezed her eyes shut. She turned around to see the unclean kitchen surface, and the can's from dean's drinking strewn across the large coffee table with a picture of a girl. Haley. ''..'' she went to speak, opening her mouth but nothing came out other than a breath. She looked over her shoulder at Dean, standing just behind the now closed door. His hands shoved deep in his pockets, and his head bowed slightly, ''Why didn't you come to us for help, money anything..'' she asked, turning to face him completely. Dean looked up in Haley's direction then looked over the motel room, giving a small shrug. ''No Dean, there's a reason!,'' she demanded. Dean's eyes shot up at Haley's tone of voice, ''Because I didn't want to take from you Haley,'' he finished – trying to put an end to the conversation. But Dean knew Haley. She would not let this go now. Haley let her legs give up as she fell backwards on the bed. Dean watched her with the eye's he had at the door way. Dean knew to him she always looked stunning. Haley turned her head to look at him, and gulped. Haley hadn't told Sam or Dean about the baby. Dean was the dad. Sam wasn't. She couldn't do that to them. ''Dean there's something I really need to tell you.'' she whispered. Dean frowned walking closer. Haley pushed herself up to a sitting position on the bed and patted the space next to her, ''Oh, want me to join you,'' he added with a cocky smile. Haley threw him a look that implicated she was not messing around this time. Dean sighed taking a seat beside her. ''remember when sam was on his hunting trip,'' she looked to her side, as her hair fell to the on side, exposing her face. Dean's eyes were locked on the side of her face and the corner of her lips. ''Dean?'' she asked him, watching him snap out of his day-dreaming phase as he replied with a nod, ''well, something I would never of thought could happen and it did,'' she shook her head, her eyes filling with tears. Dean frowned looking over at her, he brought a hand to her back urging her to tell him, they shouldn't have secrets – they'd always been very close and it meant something that they could be like that with each other, he just wanted her to feel like she could always go to him if she needed to and right now that was what she was doing, he smiled to reassure her. ''I'm pregnant.'' she finished. He let out a laugh as Dean suddenly threw his arms around Haley, snuggling his face in her hair, his hand stroked the back of her head. ''I'm so glad you and Sam finally got what you wanted!'' he laughed – trying to act as happy as he could for Haley when all he could feel was pain, he wanted to break down right there. But not in front of her. He would not do that to her. But he didn't want to let go of her. Because when he did. He would finally have to keep his distance from her. Make sure not to be so flirty, and not to love her so much. But why was she here and not with Sam. Being all lovely dovey? Haley struggled in his grasp pulling away, ''NO!'' she yelled. Dean instantly let go, shaking her head., she'd pushed away with her arms trying to make sure she was facing his this time, she wasn't going to be a coward. He needed to know. Haley wiped the tears away, she was shaking slightly, as she looked to her lap, then back to his confused gaze ''Its yours,'' she cried out. Bringing her hand's to her face as her face collapsed into her lap. She let herself cry. But Dean stayed stiff beside her.

Before she could say anything else she'd moved from beside him, he was too quiet in a way she knew wasn't right for Dean, he was always shooting off cocky comments. ''Dean please say something,'' she felt like sammy. Had she put sammy to this point? Dean still didn't talk, she knew what she had to say, ''what can I do?,'' she felt like sammy; doing what she hated he did...trying to put on a mask of kindness. Dean stood, his coat which was lay beside him. He grabbed it and threw it over his shoulder walking to the door, his hand grabbed at the door as he opened it. ''Dean where the hell are you going?'' she yelled, sitting alone on the shabby couch. ''you can't leave me here!,'' she cried out. ''Out.'' he yelled, his full anger played across his face as he slammed the door behind him making Haley jump lightly on her seat.


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't Rain On Me {Music inspired by for this chapter; How to Save a Life - Fray }**

Haley walked over to the window, as her hand pressed against the cold class leaving an outline of her hand. Dean had been gone awhile now and the rain had poured ever since. The lightening thrashed across the sky as the loud rumbling of thunder followed shortly after, Haley liked watching as the rain seemed to fall down so beautiful to her, as if it were dancing to an unknown music to most of human ears, but Haley could hear it. It seemed to be getting heavier and with each time it did she smiled, tilting her head to the side as she opened the window as a gust of wind send her hair flying backwards behind her, Haley felt the water from the rain hit her face, the cold made her feel refreshed and for a second she was free. But she couldn't stay here. Where was Dean? Sighing Haley looked behind her at the rest of the room. Slowly she brought the dusty window to a close . Haley knew she shouldn't keep waiting around for him.

Grabbing her stuff, such as a coat and a small carry bag. leaving what she couldn't carry she walked up the door in which Dean had not long ago slammed and betrayed her by hurting her. He'd broke his promise. Again. She walked out of the shabby hotel room door. Leading into the murky hallway. Running a free hand through her blonde locks that hung deeply down her back. As she came to the end of the hall, she turned to look at it. She would never come back here. Look at it? She though to herself. She sighed turning away.

Haley was soon outside, the rain and wind danced around her tossing he hair in the air. Haley gasped as she tried to get through it hardly being able to see anything. She felt her clothes ripple with the wind, almost being pushed back as she tried to take a step. She gritted her teeth as she brought another foot forward, she was not going to let the rain win. The rain was freezing as it lashed against her pink, and now cold cheeks. Reaching her car finally after taking awhile to reach it, she fumbled with her key's with shaky hand's until she had the car opened. She sighed with relief of finally being at the car and having it open. Running around to the boot she shoved everything in the back of the boot slamming it shut. Walking around she found herself in the car within seconds shuddering with coldness. _How cold is it! _She thought to herself as she shivered in her soaking coat. Closing her eyes she rested her head against the back head rest. She hadn't been to sleep for around two day's now. And she could feel it taking it's toll after a short while everything seemed to be fazing out until she was already asleep. Blurred images pasted through her mind.

As a blurred image of a still raining image came to focus she sighed shaking her tangled,matted locks out as she ran her fingers through it trying to maintain it slightly. She'd been asleep awhile, the dark was now turning to a light Gray and the rain had eased up slightly as it patted lightly against the front window of the car, Haley kept herself lay back as she watched when something shocked her, making her jump out of her skin seconds ''Took you awhile,'' Dean's rough voice spoke gruff from behind her. Jumping up Haley's head collided with the top of the car, ''Jez,'' she murmured as she sat back in her car, her hand clamped to her forehead. Dean let a smirk fall upon his face, ''That's typical hales,'' he laughed as he watched her. Haley shot him a glare from the rear-view mirror before she let an eye roll take over and she laughed too. ''How did you get in here?'' she asked him, looking at him wide eyed. Dean leaned forward placing both his arms on the front seat headrests ''Hales you know me, been breaking into these things since I was this big,'' he tried to measure his old height with him, which then failed quickly before he gave a simple shrug. Then everything fell silent, Haley's eyes kept locked on him through the rear-view mirror, as he looked back. ''Dean..'' Haley began to speak before Dean cut her off quickly. He shook his head, and sighed ''It's my turn to talk,'' he told her, pushing open his door he walked around to the passengers side of the car. As he pulled the door open he slid in and shivered shaking off the water that lingered in his hair and on his old green dirty jacket that was too-over sized for him. ''you know what happens if we end up together,'' he added, looking out of his steamed up window. ''and as much as I want you,'' he looked over to her, ''you know what will happen,'' he watched her wide eyed. ''why does this have to be us,'' Haley asked him, tears clearly brimming her eyes. ''Alistair and Lucifer know they have something over us Hales, they know you are telepathic,'' he finished cupping the side of her face. Feeling his rough skin across her soft cheek she took her chance. Hurdling forward in the car she pressed her small petite lips against his full lips, pressing them against his always made her stomach flip, as if she was going to open her mouth and let a hundred butterfly's fly away right there and then.

Dean was quick to push her away, as he leaned back – his back fully pushed against his door.

''Hales, I can't'' he told her simply as he closed his eyes; it hurt him so much to say those words...and to say them to her. But he had too, no matter how much it hurt either of them. It wasn't only about them now. It was about the world. The apocalypse. About sammy. And lastly now it was about their baby...it was all there's.

Haley soon bolted from the car as she slammed the door behind her, the Mercedes convertible lay wrongly in the car park amongst the old cars and bangers that some of the guests staying at the motel owned. Haley didn't care what people thought right now, all she cared about was that she got away from Dean before she had an emotional break down. Walking in the rain she soon felt the iron like grip lock around her wrist pulling her back. Dean. She turned to him sharply, ''Dean what the hell do you want!'' she yelled at him as she tried to pull her wrist back to her, but he wouldn't let go, he just kept a strong hold on her, his eyes intense as they locked on hers. ''Dean...?'' she asked again, as she tried to pull more violently she didn't understand what was going on but what ever it was, she didn't like it. ''Haley...Get back in the car'' he told her, his eyes still locked on her. She frowned, ''what the Fu-'' but his free clamped over her mouth before she could say anything else. She struggled under his touch. _What the hell is going on? _She kept repeating in her head. But then she saw something and then heard something. An angry bark filled the eerie night. A bark she knew distinctly well. From watching dean die once, she knew what that terrifying sound was, the one she frequently heard in her nightmares, ''Hell hounds,'' he mouthed in her direction. Haley hadn't made a deal. She knew Dean would never of done that. So what and who had? ''I've got a feeling its...something else,'' he murmured letting go of Haley instantly. ''Dean WHAT! are you CRAZY! Get in the damn car, come on...DEAN!'' she screamed pulling at him as much as possible, but still he kept looking around. Seeing the dark figure behind Dean made Haley's piercing scream irrupt any piece around the motel. ''hello Dean, hello Haley,'' the face that haunted Haley's dream every night stood before her. ''Alistair.'' Dean mumbled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Following Me {Music Inspired By For This Chapter; Hans Zimmer – Injection}**

The three of them stood in a triangle exchanging glances between one and other. Haley gasped lightly she didn't want to be here. Not when he was her. Alistair ''well well well,'' Alistair clapped his hand's together looking over Dean and Haley. Two meek little humans. But everyone knew Dean wasn't that meek; But he knew how to get to him in the split of a second...Haley. ''Two for one,'' he laughed, his voice send chills down Haley's spine as she looked at him, she almost shivered from his voice. Haley took a step back but as she did so Alistair brought up a finger in her direction, ''ah ah ah, don't think about it. Hales'' he grinned in her direction. Haley froze. He called her Hales. Dean and Sam's word. It kept her hauled for a second as she looked over at Dean who's eye's had locked on her. Warning her not to move. ''So your the telepathic girl then,'' he clasped his hand's under his chin as a grin spread, ''I see why they all love you,'' he looked up and down once before returning to her eyes. ''Such a beautiful soul, so innocent – well you were,'' that's when Alistair's eyes locked on Haley's mid drift... Her baby. Haley' hands collapsed around her stomach as if a protecting stance over took her. Alistair's eye brow lifted as he laughed, and his hands came up in the air ''Dean Dean Dean,'' he then spoke turning away from Haley from the moment. ''you look especially smitten today, is that because you got your love back,'' Alistair teased Dean as he rolled his eyes tutting. She waited a couple of seconds as Alistair rambled on about something. But Haley had blocked that out quickly. She was now looking around for a way out. A quick exit. As she turned lightly keeping her eyes on Alistair's back at all time, she counted to five. One,two,three,four...Five. Hitting five she ran forward, the rain once again thrusting against her as she tried to get as far away as possible from Alistair. Haley got a small part away when she heard Dean shout something, ''HALEY HES SENDING THE HELL-'' but before he could finish, she turned to see Dean on his knee's in pain, as his back hit the water puddle on the floor Haley came to a stand still holding her hands up in surrender. ''Stop...'' she whispered, ''PLEASE!'' she yelled. Then everything just...stopped.

Alistair turned to look at her and smirked, leaving the crumbled Dean on the floor, he made his way to her.

Haley stood stiffened still from the picture of Dean who'd been in so much pain, ''you are too important,'' he whispered by her ear as he walked around so he was behind her. She gulped lightly squeezing her eyes closed as she awaited the pain he would inflict on her, she frowned – her eyes still closed, ''and whys that,'' she asked with a shaky voice. She could feel her heart beating – and she knew she couldn't move. ''because, you do one thing out of place, someone you love...'' If she moved she'd loose all three anyway. She wanted to scream, yell do anything other than stand there so quiet and meek. ''I,'' she turned and Alistair was gone. She looked around, was he playing mind tricks? Playing a game, just waiting for her to mess up. Haley then looked over at Dean who was still struggling on the floor, her forehead creased up with pain. Should she leave him just lying there? Hurting? She felt a small tear fall down her cheek. She had too. It was for his,hers and the baby's own good. She quickly wiped them away in case Dean caught sight of this. He'd use the energy he needed to make sure she was okay. And she was, it was him she was worried about. It should not have to be the other way round. A couple of seconds passed as she turned around looking at the flickering light of the hotel sign. ''Dean?'' she called. He struggled on the floor, looking up at her. ''Do..you want me to call bobby..'' she asked, looking at him – her eyes large with worry. He shook his head, as he lay it on the floor again, ''Sammy?'' she asked. Stopping dead as she said his name. Then she realised, ''DEAN HES GOING AFTER SAMMY!'' she yelled, looking around – she didn't care, running forward towards dean. The wind was going and the rain was now easing up. Making it easier to see, hear and move. When she was at deans side. She dropped to her knees. ''Dean, Dean!'' she shook him but he shivered giving her a sign that he was okay, ''did you hear me dean...'' but she couldn't finish because she felt his movement stop, he'd passed out. Inside she wanted to laugh, because dean had always played her up about the times she'd fainted on the hunt. But this was the time she needed him. Right now. And he wasn't responding to her. ''Come on,'' she shook him again. As she closed her eye's, she hauled him up with her. She was going to regret this deeply.

Haley dragged him over to her car – her body aching from the weight of the Dean on her. She dropping him in the back of her Mercedes as she looked over his sleeping face. She couldn't help but stare for a second at his graceful big lips that seemed pouted all the time. And his closed eyes so beautiful as if in the sleep he had the best thing for him. But really he was in blackness. Lost. She shook her head as she slammed the door and walked around to the drivers side of the car, ''to think I'm the girl in this situation,'' she mumbled, climbing into the car. As she pushed the keys in the car, the engine revved – pulling out backwards the radio blasted on. Haley speed down the road, as the rain once again picked up, she could feel the car as if it were glided on ice. On the water and the rain. She heard him rolling around in the back from the way the car was swerving corners and moving faster and faster until she had over-reached the speed limit. Haley shook her head, this was unbelievable. ''I'm taking the chance'' she mumbled- she had obviously missed the 'road works sign' that must have been plastered at least 200 yards before hand. But as she pushed her foot down more – the car's speed reached 160mph. Soon, she felt the ground slip from under Neath the car as the glided over the ditch lay between the road. She felt the scream building up inside of her throat. How much did she want to scream today? She held it back. As the car hit soft crowd, she let out a breath of air as she kept driving 'Hallelujah – imogen heap' started playing on the radio and she slowed down her car slowly as she looked into the rear-view mirror, he was still sleeping. And her eyes were tired. Pulling up she let the song played as she rested her back on the leather seat as she looked out at the rain patting on the window screen she turned and once again looked at the sleeping dean, ''night,'' she whispered and turned back to lying down on the chair. She sighed and then the blackness seduced her.

**Twelve hours later -**

Haley let her eyes open for a second then shut again, a blurry phase snook over her eyes as usual as she groaned – the car was moving she soon realised as her eyes flew open and she bolted forward, ''morning sunshine, rise and shine,'' dean yelled flicking on the radio again – out blared a guns and roses song. Haley's arms flew over her ears as she hid her face in her lap, ''no,'' she murmured. ''to early,'' she groaned. Dean laughed, ''yes and were going to see sammy, so get cha game face on,'' he smiled at her looking back to the road she shook her head and climbed into the back of the car. ''Don't peak,'' she spoke to him with a serious edge. As she pulled a small rucksack from the boot, as she took off her top she threw it over back into the boot.

Dean found himself looking into the mirror gawking at her body as she pulled the baggy t-shirt off, and placed on the tight pink t-shirt. Her body looked small and petite enough to keep a guy waiting for a century the way she moved as she pulled the top of her head, her body tensed as she tried to pull it down, it caused dean to squeeze his legs together. His mind wondered about her whole body from her boobs to her waist. That beautiful waist that was slightly sticking out. The baby. His baby. Amazing. And then as she turned, he looked away quickly placing his head on his hand. ''Done,'' she called to him as she climbed back over neatly into the chair, she stuck her chest out slightly as she moved into a comfortable position – dean's eyes were once against stuck on her chest, inside of his mouth biting his tongue over and over as he moved to stop his aroused parts from showing – it was him who'd told her it couldn't be. It was dean who'd told her it would never be. This baby could bring problems enough as it was already than starting something else. He groaned as he looked to the side, starting to speed up ''what's wrong with you?'' Haley asked, confused by his sudden noise. Dean shook his head, not letting her inside, - what he did when he really just couldn't say, ''Dean, don't do this again – don't hide from me,'' she turned to face him in the car – pressing her back against the door as she looked at him. Haley sighed knowing it was a long shot that Dean would even talk to her. But he had to...right? ''Look, as much as I say...i don't an can't be with you,'' he paused as he took a breath to compose himself. ''but the 'I don't' is a lie, I want you forever, I fricking love you, but the day I give in is the day the world ends, Lucifer knows that us together, we could be unstoppable with sam,'' Dean kept his eyes on the road the whole time. Haley fell silent now. Not able to speak. She felt heartbroken.

Haley looked out of the window, the moving objects whizzed past quicker than anything as she imagined her life if it were easier. Could life be easier? Haley knew that everything was slowly deteriorating in her life. Sammy. Dean. Baby what ever it was. She rolled her eyes, and she knew shortly everything was going to fuck up with the demons on her behalf – they all wanted her dead already. She knew that for a fact. Death, she knew death was near- she could sense it and it was coming in heat waves strong and faster than ever. And the thing was it scared her like hell. Lovingly she looked over at Dean who had an expressionless face as he kept looking straight ahead just concentrating on the road. She knew he wasn't happy. And the only thing that could make him happy he knew and she knew he couldn't have. Haley. Running her hand through her hair she smiled as she watched Nebraska run past her. When she realised...''Dean? Where the hell are we going? We passed Sammy!'' she asked, looking at him confused. Dean didn't look,move or say anything to her. But she knew something was wrong, ''Dean!'' Haley exclaimed. Dean still didn't answer as she sat back in her chair with a huff rolling her eyes, ''what ever Dean'' she murmured.

Dean thought back to when he first met Haley, the way her hair fell down her back and her eyes sparkled with the fresh fear and the thought that it might never have a happening for her life. But Dean and Sammy had saved her. Given her a second chance. Haley left to see Quinn ever now and then, and he knew how much she loved her sister. Sighing dean looked around; he knew deep down that without her nothing mattered. She was his heart and his soul and the way he felt for her was no school boy crush or longing for something his brother had. No. this was full frontal feelings for no one other than Haley James-Scott. The girl with the deep set eyes and the honey hair that seemed to glisten with the sun. in fact she was his son. He knew he'd heard that in one of those chick books all the girls were reading...twigol...twirt... or something like that. Twilight! That was it! It was twilight! He rolled his eyes at his own thoughts. He needed to stop rolling his eyes he told him self as he watched the road disappear under his car. Dean kept replaying Haley's body in his head, the way she moved pulling the top over her head and the way her body was so special to him...he frowned at the way he thought of it. She was special to him. More than he had known before he had really thought of it. He'd had a long time on his own recently with being away from sammy and then Haley her self. But he'd come to terms with the fact...he would never touch her that way again. Never take advantage of her and her kindness. He could never do that to Haley. Like he said, she was just too damn special. For one second Dean let himself pull his eyes away from the road and look over at Haley who's eyes were locked on the outer world of the car. ''I guess, I thought us too just being friends and doing something fun for once would be better..'' He answered her question from nearly twenty minutes back.

Haley heard Dean's gruff voice answer as she looked over at him, ''well, I guess,'' was all she could say – she just didn't know if it was a good idea, knowing that one drink hit either of them and this keeping themselves off each other would not go so well. And they both knew a drink was in front of them. They wanted one. And that one would lead to another and so on. It was just the way they worked. They'd been there. She'd seen it first hand...with herself. Looking over to dean, she shook her head, ''one minute, so where are we actually going?'' she asked.

Dean smirked, ''Vegas,'' he answered simply as the car sped. - Haley's face dropped. ''DEAN!'' she yelled. He jumped, the car swivelling slightly until he was straight again, ''what the hell?'' he asked, as he looked to the side to see her raging slightly. ''Vegas equals drink which equals...marriage'' she flipped her switch as both her hands flew to her head, ''Dean sometimes...you are SO idiotic and just don't think'' she kept flowing as she realed off, ''and the place you choose, We. Meaning me and YOU are trying to keep our hands off each other...so you take us to V..V...'' she could say it. ''Vegas'' dean finished for her. ''Not the point,'' she answered, folding her arms across her chest in protest. ''Fact is Deary,'' he pushed her playfully as he kept one hand on the wheel, ''me and you...we are gonna' have Full Frontal Fun but it will be innocent and harmless,'' he told her with a laugh – knowing deep inside he was going to have to be on his best behaviour...yeah right – he told himself, but this time it was serious not just for him. For himself and three others; Haley,Baby and Sammy.

Haley gave up as she nodded, ''Fine but we have to be good!'' she pointed at him, a slight glare on her face as she pouted, ''what's wrong?'' Dean asked as he watched Haley pout – ''YOUR TOO GOD DAMN HOT'' she yelled at him.


	6. Chapter 6

**When In Vegas {music inspired by for this chapter; **New Moon - The Score "You're Alive" }

The new motel was a lot better than the last, Haley quoted in her mind as she dropped the suitcase on her bed. Not taking notice that there was only one bed. She walked around pacing as she looked and awaited for Dean to get his ass back from where ever he'd disappeared too. Letting her fall backwards she felt the softness of the bed fall around her as if it had engulfed her inside just wanting to lock her there so she could be sleeping beauty for a long time. Haley didn't mind as she knew being here was the most comfortable she'd been since...before she could remember. Even Sammy's bed hadn't satisfied her this much; good job Dean wasn't in here otherwise technically his bed was giving her pleasure – she frowned at the thought before shaking her head. The door then opened dramatically as he carried a grocery bag in his arms only to stop dead in the door way. Haley's top had ridden up around her waist and her skirt left too much of a thigh showing. Swallowing his breath he shut the door taking up his pace into the kitchen, ''what did you buy'' she called out as she watched him walk past without a glance, ''Dean?'' she called ass he pushed up pulling and tugging her top and skirt into place. Pushing up she walked over the room into the kitchen area.

Dean placed grocery's onto the sides as she watched him she smiled. He'd gone all out. Everything Haley liked was there. Peanut butter. Milk. Bread. Normal butter. But then the best parts came out, there was a stack of DVD's which read out 'Breakfast at Tiffany's, ghost rider and karate kid' she grinned, ''All my favourite films,'' she asked him walking beside him as she helped pull the rest of the shopping out ''we so have to bake a cake,'' she giggled. Dean frowned, while smiling at the same time. ''have you seen me cook?'' he asked, Haley shook her head as she pulled out the last of the shopping – putting the grocery bag under the sink, ''let me guess, you set things on fire,'' as she said that she lit the lighter up on the side of the counter. Dean took the lighter from her, ''your a little girl and shouldn't mess with fire,'' he tapped her on the end of her nose and walked away slumping on the couch. ''Erm Dean, can we...go out?'' she asked, scratching the back of her head slightly. Dean frowned looking over his shoulder, ''I didn't think you wanted too?'' he asked, remembering the conversation In the car about how much she hated Vegas and how much she knew what was going to happen; ect ect ect.. Haley laughed, ''change of heart?'' she told him – but there was a real reason behind it.

Haley changed in the bathroom as she smoothed her hair at the top – Dean had only given her thirty minutes to get ready before they had to go out and be in the casino ready to use her poker face. ''Dean, poker face it'' she called through the door as she grinned a slight giggle escaping her pink lips. She heard a fist thudd three times on the door, ''Miss James get chaa ass out here now, or I'm coming in naked or not.'' he laughed, as he twisted the door handle, ''I'm coming perv,'' she laughed as she walked out.

Dean and Haley stared at each other, a gawking look in each other's eyes.

Dean saw her as a nineteen sixty's singer all dazzled up with her reddish lipstick.

Haley looked at Dean and kinked her eye brow with his black tux that seemed to bring out his bond side. Haley held her arm out as Dean made sure hers was inter-twined with hers. '''Lets go, and dance'' he told her as she marched forward and out of the door.

**Little did they know the events of there actions...**

Haley looked around the buzzing crowds as girls and boys...she paused and then shook her head...no, more like Men and Women walked around holding little round plastic coins in there hand as they took seats as large tables of others. ''well well well, this is...interesting,'' Haley answered. Taking another eye-sweep across the room for an empty seat for another player, ''there'' she pointed to a half empty table. Leading her forward they reached the table with elegance and high-class poised in every bit of them. ''evening'' the greeted the other players as they took a seat at the table. The table's oak felt as smooth as silk as Haley ran her hand across it, placing her Martini on the side, ''How many in gentlemen,'' she asked – her voice completely high-class. After hearing the numbers she threw in four chips. ''my stake in the game'' she told the rest of them. People nodded and murmured around the room to there parents as the wheel span in a circle revealing a number twenty two. Not Haley's number. Great start to the night. She groaned as she pulled another chip into the game. Suddenly as Haley placed her Chip down she felt Dean's hand on her shoulder protectively. She smiled at the feel of being safe. The wheel spinned again...and once again there was no luck. Haley smiled over at Dean as she pushed in yet another chip – she could say that she was at least having more fun than she'd had in a while, ever since everything had gone down with the phone call. She'd known she'd have to find dean one way or another and no matter what she did he was always on her mind. Even if it were good or it were bad. He was there like he was going to trap her. But he loved her so she didn't know how that would work. Standing Dean walked around her taking her place on the table. Haley differed away looking around the casino. Haley walked along the bar dragging her hand a long the smooth oak once again, the touch was it was smooth that it almost felt cold. Haley sat down on a stall on the bar as she let her hands mess with a straw that had been in her drink, Haley was lost in thought as she messed with it. Why was it so hard for her? She tried everything possible to move away from dean but it was if he was a magnet – drawing her in all the time making sure she was latched on but if she got just that bit too close – she'd get pushed away so quick it was if she was being thrown back with a lightening bolt. Haley looked up at the bar, when she looked to her side she saw a guy smile at her as she watched him look down he laughed. Haley grinned; he was kind of cute. Haley looked away knowing that she was here with Dean – they may not be together but they were here as friends. Trying to be friends. Looking over to where Dean had been before Haley frowned. He was gone.

Haley stood quickly when he eyes caught sight of him, talking to a blonde haired girl. Her hair was long to the waist and her dark blue eye's stood out with her tanned skin that shone slightly. Her blue dress hugged her in all the right places and came to a neat finish with a piece of jewellery on the dress and a small slit up either side of the dress. Beautiful Haley thought. How could he do this when she was there? Talk to another girl? As if nothing ever happened. Haley sucked in a deep breath. Dean seemed to be enjoying her, not even checking back to where Haley was. Haley stood there feeling lonely. Alone. Haley turned away so she didn't have to see him. So she could stop her self from running away like she always did. She needed to stop being a little girl when it came to this kind of thing. Haley knew she was a grown up now. A mother soon to be. Sighing she walked back to the seat she had been sitting in before. She watched as a white napkin was placed beside her. In black bold writing was a name and number. Haley laughed looking up to see the cute guy from earlier standing beside her. Haley pushed off the stool holding out her hand. They didn't even speak, shaking hands. They both blushed. When finally Haley broke the silence. ''Haley,'' She grinned as she heard his reply. ''Cas'' Cas replied as he looked at the beautiful girl who stood before him; he knew who Haley was and he had no intention of letting Dean or Haley know that he knew who they were and what they were. ''Care to dance,'' he whispered In her ear – Haley looked around, ''there isn't anywhere,'' she answered him as she awaited his offer. ''I know somewhere,'' Cas answered slightly smug. Haley lifted an eye brow then smiled, ''Let's go then,'' she told him as she wrapped her arm around his. ''It'll be good, I promise,'' he whispered as they walked away.

Dean laughed along with the beautiful girl who stood in front of him. God did she really remind him off Haley. But throwing her to the back of his mind he moved in closer to the blonde girl. ''well Dean,'' she spoke, her voice high with a slight smell of Martini on her breath. Dean smirked – he needed a release and some fun. He couldn't take a girl back because of Haley. And he knew that It would be awkward with there being one bed and all. Looking to where Haley was, he was sent into shock to see her with another guy. Her arm locked around his...like hers had been earlier. Dean felt a plummet in his heart. As if something hit him at the speed of light. She was trying to move on? Like...she most likely thought he was doing. He looked back to the blonde and closed his eyes as he ran a frustrated hand through his hair. Who was he? Would he harm her? Could he keep his hands to himself. Should he follow her? He asked himself. Walking forward Dean pushed both his hands in his pocket, he would follow them. For her safety; that was what he was telling himself. To protect her and make sure that everything was okay for her. He cold NOT have her hurt. Dean moved slowly keep his head bowed. But he knew he looked ridiculous in a suit. He sighed with unhappiness. She really was doing this? Trying to move on. He stopped in his tracks as he watched her move away in to the distance. Dean felt a small tear roll down his cheek as he realised...he might have just lost the only girl. He'd ever loved.

Haley felt the atmosphere around her as she walked into the new club; Cas had explained to her that this was the hottest place around the town. Haley felt the 'Hey y'all remix by Daveyboy' pick up her mood as she felt Cas rest both his hands on her hips from behind as he guided her to the dance floor with all the other people in the club. She smirked as she let the music over take her body, she let her hips sway from side to side with the music. ''Your so-''Cas went to whisper in her ear, but Haley blocked him out – she was here for a good time. Turning around to look at Cas front on she stopped. For a second she thought she'd seen Dean. She gritted her teeth, she wasn't doing this now – walking fast she locked her lips with Cas's, Cas's hands locked on Haleys waist – But he felt her struggle against his grip. Letting go he looked down at her. ''Your not Dean,'' she told him, wiping a straying tear away as she turned, walking away from him. She couldn't do this. She didn't care what Dean told her any more. Looking around the place she was in – she had no idea where she was going. Then suddenly something changed. ''what's happening to me..'' she whispered as her vision started to blurr and her head started spinning. Gotten up too fast? She hadn't sat down. Then she realised. Cas had gotten her a drink, stumbling to lean against a door she felt the sick rush up her throat as she lent over letting her mouth empty the foul fluid. ''F-'' she felt her legs collapse from underneath her. Haley was in the dark alley as she felt her bag slide down the wet,grimy wall of the alley. ''Dean,'' she whispered under her breath as she felt her eyes closing. Using all of her eyes she pushed her eyes open. To take one last look at where she was. Av fruit street. - ''Dean, please..'' she called out again, as her head fell to the left side letting the light engulf her. It had been raining around for the last week, the rain still patted on her as she felt the water in her daze – still half asleep she felt as if she just couldn't move any more. ''Deep breaths'' Haley heard someone whisper to her.

Dean had took a long walk when he heard his name being called through his mind. He'd followed the feeling until he found Haley 'Haley...Haley can you hear me,'' he begged as he pushed his head to where her heart beat should have been beating. It was beating – for now. Letting out a breath he pulled Haley into his arms. Caressing her wet face in his hands ''come on hales,'' he begged as he kept his grip tight – trying to reassure her. She moved slightly in his arms as he pulled her up completely as he stood. ''Stay with me,'' he whispered as he ran down the alley at full speed. He was NOT loosing her tonight...


	7. Chapter 7

**If I were without you {music inspired by for this chapter; V.A.S.T – Touched}**

Placing Haley on the bed he looked over her, checking for any injury's he was careful with her, as if she were a porcelain doll – so easily broken. When it came to emotions dean wasn't very good at expressing his. But he knew that Haley brought out that side in him especially when he didn't want to. Sitting on the chair besides Haley. He watched her, for any sign she was okay. He just needed to know that everything would be okay. Letting his mind cast back he remembered the times with Haley, like the day when she flipped on the iron maiden song and her hair whipped around her face as she sang along – Dean and Sammy both joining in. Or like the day when she told sammy she'd lost the baby. The way they were both torn up, at that point Dean had thought they'd be okay because they had each other. But from there everything for his brother and his girl friend had gone down hill. Mostly because of Dean. He closed his eyes. He'd ruined his best friend and his brothers life up. Haley right now was – he didn't even know what was wrong with her..because of him. - getting out his book that he always kept with him, he sat and read through it finding and testing Haley's symptoms. That's when he knew what was wrong with her. Sleeping pills. Someone had slipped sleeping pills in her drink. He felt the heat soar through his body. His hand swiped forward in anger colliding with the lamp in front. As he turned in frustration he jumped back – Haley was awake. ''Dean,'' she coughed out. Dean pressed his one finger to her lips as he rushed over to her. ''Haley I have to say something...'' he spoke to her with a calming voice as he took his place back on the chair. ''Since I met you, we've always been up and down with our friendship. And that night when me and you...'' he coughed and looked down, ''that changed perspective for my life,'' he ran a hand through her hair, ''Haley I love you.'' he told her. He knew this was about to start a war bigger than them. But he didn't care, because they'd have to stop hurting each other and do this together. Forever. ''Dean,'' she whispered, hurt falling over her face. ''I need to go to sammy,'' she told him, pushing up.

Haley felt the pain crush her insides as she pushed up, but she couldn't stay with Dean. The baby! That's when her eyes flashed fear, Dean stood – ''what's wrong?'' he asked quickly. Haley let both of her hand's curl around her stomach – ''what happened to me.'' Haley asked, her voice breaking as she spoke those words- That's when dean relaxed – ''I checked you over before you woke up, it was a sleeping tablet,'' He placed a hand on her shoulder to help he relax. Then he realised, the words she'd said to him a minute ago ''why'd you need to go to sammy?'' he asked, looking at her. Confused as much as he was. Why would she need to see sammy? Why was he important right now? He'd never let Haley out his sight again, that's something he promised himself as he walked over to the kitchen, searching he found one clean glass. But he made sure he washed it out before he'd even let her pink lips touch it. Placing ice cold water inside It after he carried it over to her, placing it beside her on the wooden bed side table next to where the now broken lamp would have been. ''So why?'' he asked again as he had not gotten a reply from her before. Haley looked at him with hurt eyes.

Haley had to tell him, he deserved to know that she wouldn't be there when he awoke in the morning. Even if she had to walk it. ''After the tablets, or what ever was happening to me I had a dream,'' she told him, explaining what she'd seen and heard. ''Your right, we can't be together,'' she nodded as she watched her blonde tangled still wet hair bounce in front of her, ''Sammy and me, we might have nothing for each other. But I know he needs me and the baby needs a stable relationship and a dad who'll always be there,'' that's when she finished looking away from him. She didn't know how he'd react to the last little thing she'd told him. She felt selfish. Like she was being kind of like Bella from twilight. But it was the only way, right? To save Dean the trouble? To keep the apocalypse at rest. This baby, the prophecy had told that if this baby was left in the hands of Dean and Haley Lucifer would rise. But if Haley and Sam were to raise the child. Lucifer would be at rest. Because Lucifer knew that Dean & Haley together would be unstoppable. And with Haley's powers developing, there was indeed a massive chance that the baby would also have powers. With Dean's hunting skills and knowledge about the way Lucifer and the Demons worked he knew we'd be a power family. An unbreakable family link of hunters. But with Sammy Lucifer had plan's and if Haley and the baby were with Sam then he would have a constant look over them through Sammy's eyes. Which kind of scared Haley. Haley could not let this happen, not after they'd come all this way and not because she wanted to have a fling with the other brother and he was too god damn hot all the time.

Dean looked at her, his expression frozen for a second as he listened to her. He pushed off from the chair and walked across the room. Turning around his finger pointed directly at her, ''are you trying to say I'll be like my father,'' he questioned her,, his eyes blaring on her. Haley pushed off the bed, her face scrunching up as she did so from the pain that ricochetted over her body, ''No,'' she gasped out of breath already. ''But you and I can't offer what me and sammy could,'' She tried her hardest to explain in the pain she was in, but it didn't seem to be working as much as she'd been wanting it too. Dean actually for the first time felt betrayed by Haley. ''It's my kid, not his,'' he closed in on her, so he was towering over, ''Don't take that away from me!'' he told her.

Haley could feel his breath on the top of her head as she looked up at him. Her eyes locking with his. ''Dea-'' but she was cut off with his lips hard on hers, stumbling back from the pressure from him she felt his arm curve around her back to steady her. She gasped against his lips as she kissed him back, she brought her hands to rest on the nape of his neck as she pressed her body against his. His lips rough against his, dean brought his lips away as he pushed her back simply onto the bed. She let her legs give way as she felt the bed fall around her again. Dean tugged at the back of his shirt as he pulled it over his head letting it drop behind him. Climbing on top of her he let his hands slip up her shirt onto her warm skin. His cold hands sent shivers up her spine as she wrapped her legs around his waist. His lips moved to the hollow of her neck as he kissed to her collar bone. Then back up. Haley stuffled a moan, until his hand grabbed the zip of the dress pulling it down on her side. Letting the tight dress loosen on her. She moved out of it quickly letting her bare skin breath under his bare torso. She breath a ragged breath as her lips once again brushed his as she undid his belt. Slowly he kissed the hollow bit of her neck again, a shiver fell over her body. There hand's moved over each other groping as they kept there new kiss locked for a long time, unable to get enough of each other. Pinning her arms above her head, breathed on her neck then slowly kissed her lips, building up as he pull of his trousers kicking them off as he heard them hit the floor. Dean and Haley knew this was a big deal with each other – every time this happened. Running her hands down the side of his body he shivered under her touched as lay his weight in the right places under Neath her. Kissing her neck, Haley arched her back slightly at the tingling sensation that swam around her body as she let out a ragged breath. Dean smiled against the kisses as he moved to her jaw line still sending signals that everything was always special for them. Every time. Every place. ''I love you dean,'' she moaned out under his touch, Dean smiled back ''I love you too,''

The sheets were rumpled up around Haley as Haley's eyes flickered open – adjusting to the dark surroundings she made out the room of the hotel room. Haley could still feel the warmth from Dean's chest as he breathed in a sleep that not a sledge hammer against a door could wake him from. Rolling of of Deans chest she moved to lay on her side; her hands tucked under her head. Sighing she thought of the consequences that Haley and Dean would have to face up too now, but also what they'd tell Sammy.

Haley frowned; what was she going to do? She could hurt either of them. And no matter what sammy had always been there for her through thick and thin. Kept her safe when needed and made sure she was always...happy. Or at least he tried to make sure she was. Haley looked over to Dean who was asleep peacefully breathing out sweet breath. So beautiful. Leaning over Haley kissed Deans forehead. He frowned lightly in his sleep but murmured a few words and drifted back. Slipping out of bed she back away. ''I cant believe I'm doing this,'' she whispered, and turned away from dean her hand over her mouth as she shook her head, ''Sammy deserves better than what we've done, lets just pretend,'' she told him – even though he would not hear her. ''Let's just pretend nothing ever happened, like you said...we can't be together,'' when she remembered she was talking to herself. She turned walking to the door, looking over back at Dean she sighed. ''Bye dean,'' and as the door opened she closed it quietly behind her.

Deans eyes opened at the small click of the door, turning over to look at where Haley should have been he realised she was gone, he felt his heart sink. She'd gone. Back to sammy. Slumping back into his pillow he turned so he was on his back. That was great, loosing her again not being able to make her feel like she was safe. Placing both of his hand's on his face, he let out a sigh of frustration. Before letting them fall by his side. He knew he needed to sleep, otherwise he'd feel even worse the next day and that was better to have sleep than wake up and hate the world for most of the day. Rolling over to his side, he closed his eyes...hoping...just hoping that sleep would be nice to him and take him into a dream...a place where everything was just not that bad.

Haley found her self standing at Sammy's door as she knocked a treble knock. It was now around six am. And knew Sammy always answered the doors so she wouldn't have to sleep in the car for the night. She thought about how much she'd hurt Sammy and Dean. She wished that everything could go back to when they'd all first met, just after the incident with the Demon and spirit. Everything had been perfect back then, everyone had been happy. Sighing she watched as a light flicked on brightly inside of the house. And a lock being unbolted came from behind the door. As the door opened half way slightly so Sammy's dopey eyes could look at who was standing there at this time in the morning. Haley stood, her coat over her arm as she awaited his reaction for her return. Sammy's dopey eye's soon changed to a full grin spread across his face as he threw the door back, stepping forward his hand caught her face as he looked deep into her eyes. 'Thank god your back,'' he whispered, placing his lips against hers. She fake smiled against his kiss, hugging him tightly. ''me too...'' her mind was still full of crap, she knew it needed to be sorted. ''lets go inside,'' sammy told her, taking he hand as he lead her inside.


	8. Chapter 8

**Back HOME part 1. {Music inspired by for this chapter; Hey y'all}**

_12 august, 2009. - one month after Vegas._

Haley moved around the kitchen throwing what she could into the pot, she smelt the misty foggy smell of the beef that sizzled as it cooked. Haley's hand's grabbed the knife as she cut the small cucumber quickly chucking it onto a large plate. ''Sam, make sure you have all the right settings on the table,'' she called out as she picked up the large salad dressings that guests would soon feast on. Picking them up to balance all on her hand's she started to walk down the kitchen about to enter the dinning room. ''ah ah ah!'' sam exclaimed, taking the plates from her ''Not heavy lifting,'' he pecked her lips taking the plates from her, she laughed rolling her eyes, ''I'm pregnant, not elderly,'' She told him shaking out her hair. Sammy turned to look at her before leaving to put the things in the dinning room, ''Your stunning,'' he complimented her. Haley blushed lightly as she turned away to carry on with the food. Looking across the room she walked over to her glass of wine, taking a small sip. Re-reading the guest list, as she checked off who was and wasn't attending; right, so auntie Anne isn't attending. She crossed her off. Paul can't, crossing him off again. Then reaching the bottom of a list she saw a name in which sam had added on. Dean. Dean...was coming? She hadn't spoke to him in awhile, well since that night. She took a step back leaning against the table letting out a breath. She'd done everything possible to forget him, and had kind of an okay time with it. She'd got sammy now looking after her. Keeping her company. The baby had changed there relationship largely. Sammy was so caring, careful. Made sure everything was perfect. Of course he didn't know who the real dad was. Sammy only knew what he wanted. That the baby was his. Not his older brothers. Haley took a sip of her wine as she took in a deep breath.

Sammy entered seeing Haley. ''Do you need a break,'' he asked her, picking up the apron placing it around his hips. ''If you don't mind,'' Haley answered him placing her wine down on the table. As she turned to walk into the living room she felt Sammy's arms curl around her from the back. She placed her hand's on his arms and smiled, ''yes sammy,'' she answered his gesture. Pulling her back slightly he kissed the top of her. ''I love you,'' he whispered leaning his chin on the top of her head. ''I love you too,'' she answered. Then his arm's loosened, she smirked with happiness as she walked out into the large living room. Letting her bottom his the couch she felt the need to sleep some more. But that was all she seemed to do lately.. she was always tired. But sammy hold told her; after doing a lot of research. That having a baby with magical ability would tire down who ever was carrying it. But with Haley being of magical ability as-well. Her body was working over time. Picking up the newspaper which lay beside her. Haley's eyes scanned the headlines. Nothing seemed interesting other than the global financial crisis. And the economic scandals that seemed to be taking over the world. The UK, were going through something called the Credit Crunch. And another country suffering a fatal earth quake. Haiti or something. Haley let out a sigh or relief that everything in her life was half normal at this moment in time. Not many people carried a power and a power baby. But eh, who wants to be completely normal? She smiled. Before placing the paper back in the spot it would have been.

A small ticking sound came from the clock, as it drew in her attention. She had the time of one hour till people arrived. Looking down at what she was wearing she pushed her self off the couch.

She could at least make herself look presentable she thought as she walked up the circled staircase. Walking down the hallway, she smelt the fresh meat being cooked by sammy wafting around the house. Walking into the main bedroom she leaned against the doorway and smiled. Her life for once felt actually okay. Dean hadn't been on her mind for awhile and Sammy kept her happy. Most people would say she was faking it. Trying to push Dean as far back in her mind as possible. Which she probably was. But she didn't care as long as she could live in peace as she'd planned to in the first place. Haley thought about how she would let Dean know his baby was born. But make sure he agreed sammy was the dad on the birth certificate. She couldn't suffer taking a chance with loosing sammy. Also, how was she going to do this without coming face to face with Dean? As Haley's eyes scanned the dresses in front of her she smiled at the red dress that lay at the back. Taking it between her thumb and middle finger she let the satin fall over her fingers. Haley smiled taking out the dress lying it on the bed. Hearing a voice behind her she smirked, ''I remember that dress,'' Sammy reminisced. Walking forward placing his big hand over her small shoulder. ''I'll wear this one then,'' Haley looked over her shoulder. ''Go check on the food baby,'' Haley told him, giving him a peck on the lips as he left as quickly as he'd came. Pulling the dress over her, she tugged to make it fit over her poking out stomach. ''Hello baby,'' she whispered placing her hand over it. _Ding. Ding. Ding. _Haley heard the door call out and echo around the house, looking down at her watch she frowned, ''I'll GET it,'' she called down to sammy, as she walked down the spiralled staircase. As she hit the bottom step, she smoothed her curls in main hall mirror and gave her dress on last tug into the right position. Turning to the door she blew out a breath as she opened the door to reveal a smug Dean standing there, Dean looked around her..no one was there. Perfect. and smirked, ''Hey traitor'' He joked at her. He looked her up and down giving her a wink. She rolled her eyes glaring at him slightly. ''Just get in here,'' he slapped him over the head, groaning that he was actually here. Dean always loved to play people up – especially when it was Haley. Dean walked in looking around. He looked over his shoulder. To dean it didn't look like Sammy was in. Which was perfect to finally talk to her about that night. ''Haley what the hell was last month?'' he asked her, finally letting his anger flash across his face. Haley huffed looking behind to see him. ''Last month was stupid.'' she bit at him, almost slamming the front door. Dean jumped lightly in the face, blinking as the door slammed. ''Haley,'' he stated, turning to face her full on. ''Listen to me now Dean,'' she pointed her finger in his face, ''I've got over what happened, I have everything here and I don't want to ruin it,'' she shook her head in disbelief that he was doing this...right here...right now. ''Haley please don't, it hurt watching you walk out on me, I just woke and you were gone,'' he begged her, walking right up to her – so his body brushed against her, ''I don't want sammy to ever know,'' Haley looked up at Dean and turned around to walk away but jumped back to see Sammy standing there, ''Don't want me to know what?'' he asked Haley. Haley felt her heart race pick up as she thought of something to say, ''It doesn't matter, just forget it Sam,'' Haley edged on plastering a fake smile across her red lips. Haley went to walk around Dean when he took a step in front of her. ''Haley,'' he said her name through bared teeth, ''What aren't you two telling me'' he spoke to her, full anger washing across his face and complexion. Haley gulped as she looked up at his towering body. She felt largely intimidated. ''I,'' she stuttered as she spoke. ''We,'' she went to talk again but stopped. How could she tell him? How would she say anything other than a lie? Closing her eyes she let the truth fall out, ''The baby's not yours,'' then she felt her whole world fall apart in front of her. She knew by saying that the feeling she'd had the past month would fall away instantly like a piece of dust the floats by quickly then disappears in the blink of an eye. ''I'm so sorry,'' Haley pushed out her hands to comfort him but he jolted away from her touch when Sam's eye's locked on Dean's. ''Its you isn't it, it's yours,'' Sammy spat at him as he walked closer to Dean. Anger throwing from both of them. Haley watched wide-eyed as they moved closer to each other. Both fists clenched. ''You two stop,'' she yelled at them, but neither seemed to acknowledge her. ''Sam...Dean?'' she called as she watched them more. The next part was a blurr as fists flew and two full-grown men crumbled to the floor with each other. ''Dean,'' Haley cried out in panic as he fell to the floor. That's when Sammy shot Haley a frustrated look, ''Oh I see Haley, cry for him'' He walked up to her. Haley backed away, ''Sammy calm the hell down,'' she pushed her hands out to protect her from him. But he still neared. ''Sammy just back off yeah?'' she said, with a panicked ting on the end of her voice as nerve's seemed to wash around her body. ''get the hell out of my house, take your shag with you,'' he spat in her face as he grabbed hold of her cheek hard. She cringed under the pressure against her skin, ''Sam your hurting me...SAM!'' she cried out as the pressure became pain under the pinch of his hands. She struggled under Neath him but seemed to be going no where. That's when all the pain just stopped, the pain on her skin disappeared. She brought her hands to where Sam's hand's had been rubbing back and fourth. Looking up she found Sam and Dean on the floor. That's when she froze. How? She thought it had been Dean who'd pulled Sam away from her. Somebody else? But who? ''Hello.'' the voice came from right besides Haley making her jump to the left. Who the hell was she? Haley raised both brow's before forming a frown across her head, ''who are you?'' Haley asked – still walking side way's, backing away from her as much as she possibly could before she finally hit the wall beside her. She felt as if she were trapped. As if she were done. The blonde cocked her head to the side and flashed her pearly white teeth, ''Ruby, and who are you?'' she asked, jolting her head slightly as if there were something wrong with her. ''I'm Haley,'' Haley answered her. Feeling once again largely intimidated. Ruby laughed loudly. ''well well well, Haley James.'' Ruby spoke as if she'd known Haley her whole life. This was what confused her. ''How do you know my full name?'' Haley asked, worried about Ruby. And how she knew her. ''Hunny, I've been watching you.'' Ruby finished as she clicked her fingers and the blackness filled Haley's mind.


	9. Chapter 9

**Back Home Part 2 {Music inspired by for this chapter;; Don't forget – DEMI L.}**

Dean let his eyes open, as he groaned. Dean had heard her voice, Ruby was here. Dean pushed up feeling the blood from his cuts drip over his lip and down his chin. ''Great,'' he murmured as his hand wiped across his face. Looking down at his hand which was now covered in blood. Dean looked around to see Haley passed out her back propped in the corner of the room. While Sammy lay bang out by the exit of the hallway. He frowned, how was he going to get out of this one? Now Ruby was here. She hadn't showed her face in around three years. Trying to remember, Dean thought back to what had happened last time Ruby had been there. Then it clicked in Deans mind as he smirked. That was when Sammy had slept with her. Well was that three years ago? When had Sammy met Haley? Shaking his head when he couldn't remember he felt the headache soar across the front. This was no ordinary headache. Nope, this was Ruby inflicted. As he looked around he caught eye of her leaning against the door way. Smirk spread across her face as usual. ''Great, the bitch is back,'' Dean murmured, ''And be a better bitch and take away the headache,'' he asked; trying his hardest to be as polite as possible. Ruby laughed, it sounded kind of cynical. That's when it was gone. Just like that the headache disappeared, ''You know me too well Dean,'' She answered, as she walked forward holding out her hand to help him up. ''Sammy knows you better,'' he winked at her. implying about the last time he'd seen her, bending down she placed her eyes on each of her legs. ''Dean, its not like you've never imagined it,'' she whispered in his ear. Dean looked from side to side then blew out a breath and sucked it in, ''I thought so,'' Ruby laughed as she knew she was right. ''Most of the time I see an ugly-ass demon bitch with a killer behind,'' he answered, ''but then I remember...I've seen you under that skin,'' as he spoke those words. The images came to mind, ''One ugly broad,'' He pretended to be sick. If he had no control over his body, he knew those images would of made him sick...really sick. ''Ha ha Dean,'' she pushed up from the floor, ''Careful or that headache will come rushing back,'' She grinned in his direction. As Dean threw a face smile back.

Sammy groaned against the floor, just as dean had done. Right now he hated his life more than anything. Haley and Dean had topped off his life so much in the matter of seconds. But with the baby included he didn't know if anything was worth it any more. Haley had gone through a phase where everything from there had been down-hill – the last month he'd thought this was her finally coming back. Like the Haley he'd met down when he saved her that time back. The full of life, happy and trustworthy Haley. What had happened to that Haley? Where had that Haley gone? Because this wasn't her. Or maybe it was, maybe this was Haley. The real one anyway, the one that she'd never really shown to him. Thinking about it, he sighed. He loved her. He really did, and the reason he didn't want to believe it was because Haley was in love with his brother.

''So'' a lady's voice whispered in Sammy's ear. That's when a large smile spread across his face, ''Ruby,'' he whispered, looking up like a little kid would when it was the morning of Christmas. He'd snapped out of the 'grumpy and groaning' phase quickly. ''Hello sammy, long time no see,'' Ruby smirked as Sammy stood up quickly. Throwing his arm's around her small figure. ''I haven't seen you since,'' he tried to remember but he couldn't. Still smiling they both kept there arms around each other when a clapping sound, sounded from across the rooms, ''Happy families,'' Dean smirked still clapping. ''Jez Dean, '' Ruby murmured. Turning shooting him a glare. Haley soon walked in,a bag of frozen peas on her head. ''Keep down the noise will ya,'' she moaned. When she caught the glimpse of the arm's locked around each other. ''Oh, okay...awkward,'' she breathed a laugh. That's when the glares came from Sam. As his jaw tightened. Haley bit her lip ''Sam...'' she spoke out, but he just turned his head from her. Looking over to Dean, Haley went to speak to Dean who just shook his head. ''Haley?'' She heard sam call her name as she looked over to him, ''Yes?'' Haley asked, hoping for forgiveness. ''I'll give you...twenty minutes to get your stuff and get the hell out of my house,'' He finished by letting out a heart-broken sigh. His voice had sounded as if he were going to cry having to say those words...to Haley. Haley looked at Dean, a hatred falling over her heart, as she stormed past him. Banging her shoulder into his. They shared glances before he looked up to the ceiling shaking his head. ''Take the stuff from the nursery too, I don't need reminders,'' Sam yelled after her, his blood starting to boil.''I don't need reminders of you...and you,'' Sam turned around to face sam, laughing as if he were mocking Dean, ''You can have my sloppy seconds,'' He pointed up the stairs. ''I don't want her, have her,'' He finished looking over at Ruby who kept her eyes on the floor.

Those last words riled Dean, as he let out an aggravated breath. ''Just because I had her the night before she came back to you, and the night before you came back from the hunt down in Georgia'' Dean replied back, mocking Sam in his own way. Sam then looked over at him, gob smacked. ''Down in Georgia?'' The he closed his eyes bringing his hands to his face. That's when it happened, Sammy cried. Hard and Long. Haley was down stairs dragging her case's out of the door. Placing them on the front porch. The last of the six bag's were then out side. Looking around her old house, she knew she would most likely never step foot in this house again. Shaking her head she called out to Dean, ''Dean are you coming?'' Haley called after him. She stood awaiting him. Dean looked between Haley and his brother Sammy. Closing his eyes, he'd swore he'd never chose a girl over family – especially his brother. But that changed now. Because this was Haley. Haley and sammy were not engaged, not together any more. Yes, he understood that it was him that had caused the break up and the only reason they were not together was because of what he'd done. He'd started it off. But he loved her. The way she always wanted him to be a better man. The way Haley believed in him. It was something...Different. She was the only reason that he was a better person because of the girl standing tight there. That's when Dean smiled and nodded, ''I'm coming,'' he called back to her, looking at his brother. ''I'm sorry sammy,'' Dean nodded in Sammy's direction before walking out of the front door. It didn't take long before the door slammed behind them. That's when Haley stopped Dean still. ''Dean, this is your fault,'' Haley spoke as if she were crying. But she wasn't. She wouldn't give either of the brothers that satisfaction.

It was a long ride back to the motel, Dean knew that it was going to be awkward. Not like the time in the hotel or any other time. This was going to be really awkward for the fact that Haley was pissed off at him big time and everything around him seemed to be going tits up. Dean looked over to her every now and again and if they'd catch each other looking Haley would sigh annoyed at him. Dean frowned deep trying to see through the fog lay between the two forests they were driving through, ''Dean where the hell have you taken us?'' Haley tried to look through the front window. But couldn't see a thing, sighing she slumped back into her chair and went back to messing on her blackberry. Dean sighed, ''were not lost, just taken a short cut, k? Chill already!'' he told her as he kept on driving through the fog. Thirty minutes later passed, ''Okay were lost,'' He murmured. He didn't think Haley would hear. But she did. ''Oh great! Okay, move i'm driving'' Haley tried to push him, that's when he shook his head ''No way are you driving baby,'' He pointed at the wheel, laughing ''Oh I am, believe me,'' Haley answered, raising her eye brow. ''No,'' Dean protested, his hand's gripping firmly onto the steering wheel, when he came to stop the car, ''Haley, what are we going to do? Are we gonna be together or not,'' Dean finally talked about what they needed to talk about. Haley stopped dead as she went to answer him. She had no idea. ''I never thought about it.'' she answered him. Shrugging she looked at him. ''Dean, I love you.''


	10. Chapter 10

**Lost in your heart {Music inspired by this chapter; How to save a life}**

That word. It brought Dean to a stop, a quick stop at that. The car jolted to a sudden stop as he stared straight ahead. Love. That was one big word to be thrown around. ''Hal-'' Dean opened his mouth but was soon cut off by Haley's hand on his shoulder. ''I love you.'' she emphasised. Dean wanted to say it. He did, but after everything he didn't know if he could say it 'right' now. ''Haley, you chose sam,'' Dean whispered. Haley felt the pang in her heart as she let out a rigid breath. ''I-wha'' Haley couldn't quite speak. Dean turned on his seat to look at her. Watching the pain spread across his face he looked down, ''Haley, you know how I feel – but after everything..'' Dean sighed letting out a long breath. ''I just can't say it Right now,'' Dean nodded as he told her. Haley then understood a little better. He loved her. Just give him time, she told her self. Time was all he needed and that was what she was going to give him. Time. Haley turned from him, grabbing her bag she searched through when she threw the bag on the floor. Time? Why? ''THEN WHY THE HELL DID YOU COME,'' Haley yelled at him, as tears fell down her cheeks. She gave him the satisfaction of having her tears. As the flew down her cheeks. ''Why,'' she cried, looking around ''Because I could of stayed there Dean,'' Haley closed her eyes. Had he just wanted to ruin her life? If so, he'd done a pretty good job of it. She was homeless. Pregnant. Had no money and no one to turn to. ''I said it one month ago,'' Dean spoke, remembering. He looked over to her, ''I meant it, I still mean it – I just need time. You chose him.'' He finished. Haley turned from him shaking her head, ''If you can't say it then you can't have me dean.'' she whispered. As soon as she'd said it, she'd regretted it. But before she could say anything he answered back. ''Then you'll have to wait just for now,'' Dean answered – with everything that had happened he actually wanted to cry. But not in front of her. no. he would not look week. That was over. Always over. Haley looked from the corner of her eye – ''What were we thinking Dean?'' she asked him looking around. Dean frowned, ''What?'' he asked – wondering what the hell she was talking about. ''I mean, we knew we couldn't be together,'' Haley explained feeling the sadness cloud her as she spoke, ''We knew what would happen with Lucifer and with what he said he'd do – we act as if nothing would happen,'' she paused for a breath before she finished with her final words, ''we were acting childish. There can never be an us,''

The car soon found a road, and they were on the way to a motel – but there car ride was rode in silence. Not a word was spoken, nothing. They spent there time exchanging glances of hurt expressions. Broken hearts. And lost loves. Dean loved Haley. Haley loved Dean. But they both knew there was nothing they could do about it now. Because it might all just be over. In the blink of an eye.. Dean sighed a long deep heavy breath as he pushed his back into the car seat, feeling comfortable for a second. He wished his life was more Comfortable. More easy going – where his family (Haley,Himself and the baby) would just be happy. In a normal house. Having a family dinner. But that would never happen. It could never happen. Because no matter how hard they tried. The books were written stating they could never be together; what were these books? These books told what would happen in the future. And it stated 'as Lucifer had read to them' if they ended up together. It would cause the apocalypse. And Dean knew that it had already started because of the night after Vegas. That was on small detail that Dean had kept from Haley and a reason that he had gone to Haley's that night. He'd had every intention of Sammy finding out. Because he needed to get to get away from Sammy. Soon enough, he would be a full-vessel. And Ruby knew that. Ruby loved Sam. Sam had always had a thing for Ruby. Then Haley came a long. That was one of the reasons Ruby didn't like Haley very much. Dean snook a look at Haley. He knew he shouldn't. But he needed another image of her in his head. Not one when she was crying. Dean once again let out a long sigh, as his eyes closed for a second before his eyes were on the road again.

Haley kept her mind on everything other than Dean and Sammy. Things like Quinn and how everything was with her and Clay. And her best friend Brooke. Who she hadn't seen in around three years. She missed being able to do things like she had when she'd been in High school. Go out, and hang around and have no worries – parents had always said, don't wish your life away. Haley, being grounded hadn't really done that. She'd been seventeen when she lost her virginity and she'd been with the guy through all of high school. Her final grades had been A* all through. And her life had been pretty great. Then after that, she'd met Dean and Sam. And she guessed this was it. Life. She'd never wanted it t turn out this way. Never wanted it to be totally and utterly crap. Where she had to lie to the people she loved. She'd seen things most people would have died seeing. Ghosts,spirits and demons. And she'd met the devil in person. That was like a normal girls life? no. But Haley had to admit. Her life had been great before everything. She'd had Sammy. A nice house and a great life. But the baby problems had caused the downfall of her relationship and also the other problem...she looked over to Dean and sighed. Yes the other problem was Dean.

After around six hours worth of driving, the sun soon began to rise. Haley pushed herself up from her slumped position in the chair and looked at the sun rise, ''wow that's beautiful,'' Haley whispered, as Dean's eyes followed her gaze to look on what was ahead. Dean and Haley had swapped driving position's when Dean's eyes had started to drop. He'd said she wasn't allowed to drive, and parked up to sleep. By the time he woke up she'd been driving and Baby had been in one piece. So he let her carry on, letting his eyes close. But after Haley had whispered Beautiful he looked at it. And the surroundings sure were beautiful.

''I stayed up in Illinois the once, and it was amazing there.'' Dean explained to Haley. Haley looked over to him and smiled. That was the first genuine smile he'd seen in a long time from her. ''I love this kind of thing.'' she replied. Dean nodded, before curling back onto his side and letting his eyes fall slowly to sleep again. He thought and thought till his mind clouded over and sleep once again took him.

Haley let Dean sleep as she watched the road disappeared under the car. Haley smiled as she watched what they called the 'No-man land' beside her. It was were no one lived. It was dirt that seemed to go on for miles. No one bothered to take residence because of the sweltering heat and also because it was far away from shopping places and schools. Haley wondered if it'd always be like this. A no-man land. Where no one would every really love too be. Sometimes Haley felt like that. As if no one would ever really love her back. She'd be like a piece of land, that people smiled at and noticed for that split second they were there and then it would be forgotten. Because there was some place better to be. A place bigger. Like the city.

That's when the light's started to appear far ahead, Haley looked back at the sleeping Dean. Wake him? Or leave him? She smirked as she left him to Dream; hoping somewhere in his dream she was there. She just hoped. Haley had both her hands on the steering wheel as she pulled up in what looked like an empty gas station. She could still see the light's ahead, but she wanted gas before – as it would be more expensive in the city. And really her and Dean had only a little bit left from the last time Dean had pulled a bank credit fraud. He needed to do one right now, otherwise they'd be sleeping outside. But Dean always had a plan. Some how or another. And that was one thing she knew. Dean always had a plan. Whether It worked or not. He had one.

Dean could feel Haley, she was thinking. He had that with her. She could always understand how he was feeling as he could with her. It was weird but amazing at the same time. He guessed that was one part of loving someone. Knowing and feeling them all the time. Mind and body. Heart and soul. Dean wished with all his heart that he could set her free. Let her be like a bird, so she could fly away. Forget her problems. Go where she pleased, when she pleased. But Dean knew he couldn't, because no matter what happened. Everything that happened in their life had already been planned. They just didn't know the full out-come.

Haley always expected him to have a plan. So he always had one. No matter how crap it was. He'd make one. Just to make her feel safer. They didn't always work. And sometimes they were damn-right stupid. But it got them through the day. They might be fighting right now, but they both knew deep down they'd be back to normal sooner or later...it was just what they did. It was just what they were like. It was them.

Haley could feel Dean was no longer asleep. But she'd leave him, he hadn't had time to think in god knows how long. As he seemed to close him self off from people usually. But he seemed to be pondering to himself. Haley looked around, as soon building's were either side of her. She was leaving the 'No-Man's Land' and entering the place she'd always wanted to be. Manhattan. The upper east side. Haley's eyes followed the beautiful scape's of the building's and the well-dressed upper east side girls. How she wished she could of lived here. Haley then looked over her shoulder for a split second, ''Dean, time to get up,'' she cooed. As she watched him stir. He was awake. Haley went back to driving as she turned a street corner -

Everything had been getting better till now.

As the car turned a corner, the sound of the long car horn sounded out around them – Haley looking to her side saw the car hurdling towards her. Her breath was chocked for a second before she felt the car turning in the air. The clash shattered around them as she felt her body smack against anything and everything.

Then there was nothing. All she could feel was pain. She couldn't hear anything. Was she dead? Because she was sure this wasn't written in the books. Or was this the beginning of the apocalypse. Well, they'd find out.


	11. Chapter 11

**Tick Tock Tick Tock {Music Inspired by for this chapter;; Cross-Roads, Jose Gonzalez}**

Dean felt nothing, all he could feel was if the ground had slipped from underneath him – leaving him to fall into the blackness. But he knew what was really happening. Dean had heard the car horn, and felt the first blow from the car. There had been a crash, and when the gravity had been taken away from him, that had been the car flying in the air. Dean knew damn straight, and he was scared as hell. Soon there was stillness meaning the car had stopped – but he felt as if he couldn't move. He groaned as he croaked out to Haley ''Hales,'' Dean tried to call, his voice-breaking as he did so. But there was no respond. Then he could hear it – The screams of people, the ambulance alarms. And the crowds chattering about themselves. And how lucky they were. Haley. One name that kept flashing in his mind. Why was she not replying? Dean slowly opened his eyes as they shut again from the dizziness that subcummed to his head. Just like one of Ruby's headaches. He told himself. But he forced his eyes open to look at a girl in front of him. Her blonde hair red, as her dis-formed face lay on it's side slumped. That's when the realisation hit Dean, as his eye's widened. ''Haley,'' Dean yelled, struggling in the position that he was bond too. He struggled even though all the pain shot through his body – He wanted to get to her. But maybe this time he couldn't save her, ''Hales,'' He yelled out – as if almost a scream bellowed from his lips. Then all of sudden he just stopped struggling. He couldn't move, there was no way of him moving right now. He was trapped. Dean cried out with anger. Why was nothing simple? Why couldn't it just be easy for them to start fresh – as if nothing had happened. The radio flickered on as the station's flickered through. Obviously the car had been messed around and the wire's were probably dead right now. The song 'cross-roads' played out. Dean let his head drop on the seat in which he felt crushed too. ''Help,'' Dean whispered. The Ambulance siren's were getting closer. Which were growing louder by the second. Dean's eyes fixed on the roof, he hoped with all his heart that she was okay. That nothing would go wrong. The baby. Dean squeezed his eye's closed. The baby. That was another thing that he couldn't help with. How could the baby be fine after this? What if they lost the baby. That's when Dean felt a sickness fall over him. The baby had to be okay. Dean loved Haley. And now with all his heart, he wished he'd told her. Let her know how much he loved her, He loved her like when your heart beats it's last beat it gives all it's energy for that one beat. He loved her like he would give her his hearts last beat any day. He wanted to tell her, when she shakes her blonde hair out in a morning he always takes a silent gasp. Dean knew that if he didn't get a chance to tell her this then what was the point in living? Because without Haley there was no life. He could now hear the Siren's right outside the wreck of a car. But his mind was still on Haley. He'd always seen her as a porcelain doll. ''I love you,'' Dean called to her. Hoping that somewhere in her mind she'd hear it. Dean hoped it would wake her. Bring her back to him. He needed her in this life. He just did.

Haley felt nothing, as she looked around the blackness she heard a faint voice in her mind calling out to her. But she just knew that it was her mind playing trick's on her. Haley knew she was dead, or she thought she was – Haley went to take a step forward before she stopped herself. The area she was in was pure black. There was no way of telling where she was walking, if there were any drops or anything. So what did she do? Haley closed her eyes and thought long and hard. She knew she hardly ever took risk's and maybe it was time she took some – to give her life more of an edge; but who was she kidding? Her life was more action-packed than most. And she still wanted more drama? No, she just wanted to be happy. But the blackness around her was giving her nothing. But that's when she saw it. The small bright white light that was coming from the corner of her eye. Turning on the spot Haley was then facing the white light. ''Hello?'' Haley whispered. Feeling because of the darkness that she should be quiet like when a baby's asleep. Slowly Haley let her feet travel forward as she walked towards the light. A slight wind flew from it, blowing her hair backwards. then she felt the soft material around her. Looking down she saw the white dress blowing around her. Haley felt a pain in her body, as she looked around. The blackness was dissolving. What the hell? Haley span around trying to find a quick explanation but she got nothing other than a pulling pain that shot from her head to her toe. That's when she felt her self looking around as a steam blew slowly in her face. Coughing she tried to push her face out of it. ''Oh god,'' she cried out. That's when she heard a voice whisper something to her, ''Haley come on wake up, I love you,'' Dean whispered repeatedly. But her new movement gave him hope. Some kind of hope to help her. ''Thank god,'' Dean whispered to himself, as Haley twisted in her seat looking at him. ''Dean,'' Haley called for him. ''Dean?'' she called again, trying to put her eyes on him. Anything to just see him. That's when there eyes locked on each other, that smile's filled both of there face's ''I never thought I'd be able to tell you, Haley...I love you,'' Dean whispered, his hand reaching out, just far enough to touch her hair, sticky red with blood. Haley flashed a pained-grin, ''Dean, it hurts so much,'' Haley whispered. Dean nodded, ''Me too,'' That's when a voice interrupted there conversation. ''miss can you hear me, sir can you hear me?'' a guy in a white uniform called out to them – Both looking at each other they both called out at the same time ''Yes,'' Breathing out a sigh Haley tried to shift her weight to check her stomach. ''The baby,'' she called out. That's when the guy in the white uniform dropped to his hand's and knee's ''Your pregnant miss?'' The guy asked, Haley gave him a nod ''Yes,'' she answered him. The guy nodded, ''Don't move,'' He told her, as he pushed away running to the ambulance shouting thing's at other people who started running around. Dean looked at Haley who smiled, ''I never expected this to happen,'' Haley coked her to the side ''I knew something more dramatic could happen,'' Haley laughed when she heard the guys come back ''I just need to get out of this,'' Haley told him. Dean nodded as he watched the door being pulled away from the wreck. ''See you soon, I love you'' Haley told Dean, as she felt the men in uniform work around her – getting her out. Of course she needed a board as she was pulled out. She didn't want to leave Dean behind, but the men secured her that Dean would be fine, and she'd soon be with her again. As she was pulled out, she felt the air whisk around her – she could see the crowded people on the side-walk whispering. And the amount of people with there hand's over their faces. Haley let her eyes close. Sleep. That was all that mattered right now.

Dean was in the car still, watching the steam around him something fell past his nose - a scent, sulphur. That's when Dean froze in his seat. ''Shit shit shit,'' Dean yelled as his hand's moved to his belt. There was a demon near. Somewhere really close. The belt zipped past him as he hit the button. Dean tried to move as quickly as possible he knew one thing, time was of the essence. Dean pushed up from the car slightly. Nothing broken? How? Frowning he climbed over the crushed bits that lay around the car. Pushing out of the place they'd gotten Haley out of – He emerged around a lot of smoke. Coughing, he stood up straight – walking around he felt the dizziness. Soon he felt support from guy's around him, ''Sir, are you okay?'' Dean heard them trying to talk – He felt as if the world was slipping again as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. ''No,'' he managed to whisper before his consciousness slipped away.

Haley watched the white ceiling disappearing every five seconds as she was rushed through the hospital. Haley could only think of the baby right now, and hoping that it was okay. As she felt it turn the corner she sighed. How long would this take? That's when she came to a stop. ''what's going on?'' she asked the, calm. The nurse, who's face didn't look promising approached her. ''From the bruising around your stomach were thinking there's a problem inside. Haley nodded, gulping slightly. ''But don't panic, were going to put you on a anaesthetic,'' She told Haley as she brought the needle into view. Haley looked wide-eyed. ''Where's Dean,'' Haley whimpered as she saw the needle coming closer. ''Dean will be with you soon,'' and then the dizziness over took as she felt as if her body was unable too move any more. And that there was a secret cage around her.

Dean could feel them working over him, but he kept his eyes closed. It seemed the best thing to do. Haley and the baby. Where were they? Were they okay? He couldn't help but feel panic rumble in his stomach as his mind thought about if anything happened to the either of them, he loved them both. He loved the baby and he hadn't even met him yet and he was still looking forward to meeting the little girl or guy one day and being able to tell her or him how much they meant to him. He was mostly looking forward to having a family with Haley. And hoping she gave him the chance to provide everything she'd ever wanted. The apocalypse then flashed in his head. Lucifer could kill him, torture him – do what ever he liked. As long as Dean got sometime with Haley. That was all he wanted. To be able to kiss her and make her happy. My girl. That was what Haley always seemed to be to him; someone he'd give his life for. He would happily die right now if he could save Haley's life. But he couldn't think like this right now; he had to concentrate making it through tonight without a Demon attack, especially when he was in the current pain. Dean frowned in his sleep as he felt his heart speed up. ''Patient's name,'' He heard a woman's voice bellow above the rest of the tiny whispers and chatter of the other doctor's and nurse's ''Winchester, Dean Winchester,'' another woman replied in a hurried tone. ''And you say he tried to make a run from the car?'' The woman with the icy voice asked, as if questioning them. Something wasn't right about her. She seemed cold, to cold to be a nurse of some kind. Too hard to be a carer. He couldn't place his finger on her. What was wrong with him? She was trying too help him. Dean relaxed as he let them do what they were doing. He needed to calm down, he told himself as he felt another woman checking his head. ''Don't let him drift,'' a voice yelled as he heard trolleys being rolled in. Now he knew it was time to open his eyes and mouth and see what the hell was going on – ''What's going on?'' He whispered to the nurse beside him – who turned quickly taking a step away. ''Erm, nurse...warden, he's awake,'' The woman stuttered as she gasped. ''what's wrong with you,'' Dean asked, confused with the eyes that were locked on him. As if he were a show animal on display at a petting zoo. ''Mr Winchester, you co-operate with us, and we'll Co-operate with you,'' The icy voice walked down to him. Sheriff. Oh great. One thing Dean always forgot was that there were a few Warrants for his arrest about. And every time he'd get out of it. Because they only time he ever got in with the coppers. Was for a hunt. Not for a reckless car-accident. Damn. He thought to himself. But another thing then hit his mind. Baby. Not Haley's baby. His car...Baby. Haley had crashed his car. Anger not at Haley, but who'd ever been driving the car that smashed into them. It was a mistake that could cost his future with Haley.

Something he never thought he'd do was get caught. And here he was, in agony and ready to be arrested...well this was a whole other story. Looking to Dean's side he huffed, ''Fine, I'll co-operate,'' He answered, gruff with anger.

As the day went on, people worked there way in and out of the hospital room, but little did Dean know that they didn't want to arrest him. They really did just want them to help with the case. The Sheriff, had actually had a Demon encounter and had heard Dean was the person to go too. Luckily for him. He was in the safe house...for now. As they left to give him his rest, the door was closed. Dean blew out air trying to calm himself from the silence. Why always him? Rolling his eyes at himself he looked around the badly lit room. He could just make out the chair in the corner, with the sink. As his eyes scanned the room. The stopped dead on a black silhouette across the room. Standing tall, it was moving. And held a human like outline. Dean wondered if they'd given him to much morphine for the pain. He wasn't sure. Lying back into his pillow, he watched it move more this time. Making him jump up as he sat bolt-right up. ''who's there,'' Dean asked, worried for what might reveal it's self. And Dean should have been worried. His worse nightmare stepped out of the shadows and into the lamp's light. Lucifer. ''Dean, now I told you not to do something and you disobeyed,'' Lucifer went on, his hands clamped together in a tight clasp as he walked closer to Dean, Dean struggled against the sheets that were tucked around him tightly. But he stopped, struggling would only make things worse. Dean's eyes locked right on Lucifer – He would not look scared in front of this man. That was what he lived on. Making people scared and squirm. Lucifer liked to inflict pain on others to make himself feel alive. Dean gritted his teeth behind his lips giving him no feed back. Lucifer's laughs sent spiralling signals all up his back dancing around his spine like icy winters. Lucifer smiled, looking over Dean. ''You and Haley...are not to happen,'' Lucifer ordered, again. ''You know what I can, and what I will do if this happens Dean,'' Lucifer whispered by Dean's eyes. Tears prickled beneath Dean's Surface. That's when it shook in Dean's mind. Dean looked Lucifer in the eye, ''I'll make a Deal, If you allow me to'' Dean asked Lucifer. Lucifer shook his head, ''No deals I am the boss here, I say what goes – we already had a deal Dean, you didn't die with your cross-road's Deal,'' Lucifer paused, and smirked, ''and for that I made you promise that if you ever tried it with miss-physic then you would call-to me to arise from my earth bellow, and look at me,'' Lucifer's hands travelled down his body, gesturing to his Human self. ''I'm walking the earth again, as you and miss-physic got frisky from one nights temptation,'' Lucifer grinned. ''and with this, I bring the apocalypse.'' The voice echoed around. As Lucifer was gone. Dean knew everything was only beginning. But what would stop him from being with Haley now? They'd already started the apocalypse off now. They might as well enjoy their time together. Because soon the world would be in pieces. Because of there actions. But that's what love does to you. It breaks you and kills you and you love it because you love that person. Now all he knew was, he needed to get Haley out of here, before Lucifer found her. Because the second part of the Deal that Lucifer had made with Dean, If they ever pro-created he would kill her and the baby. When making this Deal – He didn't even know he would ever sleep with her again. Because once again as soon as Sammy had came home from Georgia – she'd ran back to him. But now look at them? Sighing he slumped into his pillow – he had to make a plan. Right now. And this time the plan could not suck. It had to be a master-plan. At keeping hidden from the devil. The real Devil.

Haley found the grogginess all over her, as her eyes opened. How long had she been under? Because it was dark now, and the room she was in was silent.. Sighing Haley looked around the room. Looking above her head she read the bold-lettered words. '**CRITICAL' **Sighing, Haley looked at the switch beside her, that she would call the nurse for. She wanted to know what would of happened and how everything was. Pressing the small buzzing noise rang out – sighing she let herself once again sink back into her pillow and let the sheets caress her skin. Even though they were slightly itchy. There was a drip in her left hand, and wires hooked around her and placed around her body. That's when the door opened and two people walked in. One guy and One girl. Both nurses. The woman had a small-weak smile on her lips. While the guy's face seemed completely expressionless. Haley looked at them both as they walked to the bed. ''Miss James,'' The woman addressed her, the woman's voice was soft and caring tone but had a slight sadness to the edge. Haley looked at her and nodded. ''Yes, that's me,'' she replied, her voice dry and weak. ''we have some news that we hate to give people but, your baby didn't make it,'' The woman walked to Haley to comfort. As Haley felt the mass of tears fall down her cheeks as she cried out, ''Oh my god, no...no,'' Haley shook her head as she brought her hand to her hair. Not again. Not this time. But yet it had happened. And for some odd reason, Haley felt the whole accident had been planned by one person. Lucifer. He had wanted this baby gone. And now it was. Slowly Haley looked over to the woman, ''Dean Winchester...?'' she asked. If anything had happened to Dean – Her mind cut off, she couldn't think about it like that. Because if Dean was gone, her whole life would crumble. ''Mr Winchester is fine, survived without any broken bones,'' But those words still didn't help the ache from the loss of the baby. The little baby she'd carried and knew she'd of loved so much. And from the recent events she was sure Dean would of stayed with them and everything would have been fine and it might have been a family. Haley looked at them, ''I need some time,'' Haley chocked out through the still-streaming tears. ''Of course, but before we go, we'd just like to say we offer counselling and -'' But Haley just shook her head, ''No, I have other ways of dealing,'' and that was it. Haley shooed them away. She needed time and she needed space. But little did she know, she'd have none of that any time soon.

Dean awaited a little while longer until he knew for defiant the hall-ways were clear. Slipping out of his bed taking away the wires that were no longer needed to be attached to his body, as he looked around he grabbed his torn coat which still had pieces of glass on top, shaking them off into the bin he slipped it over his hospital wear. He needed to see Haley. Too make sure she was okay. Everything had to be okay. He couldn't think other ways. Walking down the dark and dead corridor he followed the little blue sign's directing him where to go. Making a left then a right until he came to a ward labelled '**CRITICAL**' Pushing through the doors he came to a long corridor of single doors. Separate rooms? Great. Walking down it He looked at the name's above every single room, where could she be? He couldn't see her. Then a panic filled his heart. She wasn't in critical. Then where was she? That's when he came to the last door and he saw it. 'HALEY JAMES'

Opening the door he saw the beautiful blonde perched at the end of the bed, on the floor. Frowning he walked over to her sitting beside her ''Tell me,'' Dean whispered into her ear kissing her head as he held her hand.

''Dean, we've lost her,'' Haley whispered to him, kissing his hand as a few single tears fell down her red cheeks. Then dean understood why her eyes were so red-shot. But it wasn't that that hit him. He felt the sudden pain tug on his heart as he felt a rush of tears fall down his cheeks. ''No,'' Dean cried out. The cry from Dean snapped Haley out of being sorry for herself and she focused herself completely Dean. She'd never seen him this hurt. Ever. ''It's okay,'' Haley soothed him as Dean cried into her shoulder, ''I really wanted this with you,'' Dean whispered crying still. ''we will,'' she pulled his chin up so she could lock eyes with him. As Haley locked hers with his, ''If you want to,'' Haley explained. Dean looked deeply into her eyes, ''Haley, I love you.'' Dean told her, flashing her a broken smile. Haley smiled weakly back, ''I love you too Dean,'' Haley placed her hand on his cheek, bringing her lips to his as the shared a slow, passionate kiss. ''That should have been said when you first said it,'' Dean told her. Pulling back to look at her again. ''and before we leave this moment, I have to tell you your beautiful,'' Dean whispered against her lips. Haley felt an overwhelmed feeling in her heart as she heard Dean say those words to her. This compliment had her mostly jumping butterflies inside herself. Bringing her lips to his, they stood up together as he wrapped his arm's around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Haley pulled away from a pain from where she'd been in the crash and Dean released instantly. ''Sorry,'' Dean flashed a smile at her and she returned it beaming back. ''Dean I'll always love you,'' Haley spoke with a soft voice, as Dean's gruff voice answered back, ''as I'll always love you Haley,'' - Turning around to open the door He looked over his shoulder, ''I'm allowed out tomorrow, are you coming out or staying another night?'' Dean asked her. Haley laughed, ''If your going, so am I,'' Her voice mocking. Dean winked at her as Haley nodded ''Night babes,'' Dean told her, shutting the door. Walking slowly he felt the urge shoot around him as he fist punched the air in happiness. He hadn't felt this great in a really long time and he couldn't help but feel no one could ever turn his feeling upside down. Because as long as he had Haley nobody in his world could shatter it.

**A/N;; Hello Guy's, well I would just like to say this is MY longest chapter so far. And I know it's very long and I'm sorry but I felt this chapter needed a lot more included, anyway REVIEW PLEASE! :) and I would just like to say a BIG thank you to the people who have already reviewed or anybody who has favorited. You all mean a lot to me, & I would like to say Im making a trailer on my Sony Vegas for this and I hope you all watch it when it's done; Im not very good with SV though :D xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**That Next Place {Music inspired by for this chapter;Thomas Newman - That Next Place}**

Haley looked out of the new motel window as she wondered, what would life be like now? Everything she'd ever done in her life was over. No baby. No money. Just Dean, but dont get her wrong she wanted Dean with all her might but a feeling of insecurtity would creep in every now and then and tell her that she was doing something wrong. She knew something bad was coming now her and Dean were together. They'd already taken the baby. What more did they want? She wondered. Slowly she closed her eyes as she shook her head. She didn't even want to imagine. Sam. Thats when that name popped into her head and she froze. As much as she hated Sam for what happened- what if they hurt sam? It would be her fault. Her...fault. Slowly haley felt the tears slide down her cheeks. It might not even be him but still they were gonna take something she loved dearly. Thats when a memorie popped up inside her head – a frown creassed across her forehead. Where had this come from? This wasnt something she'd thought about in years. It was completely off subject to what she had been thinking about. Slowly her mind started to wander more and more. Dean had been gone for an hour now, given the way he'd been smilling today she knew he would be back soon. Slowly the old memorie crept over her mind more as she tried to push it away. But then, she had to think about it.

_''Look, if your going to do this then i need to know you put your word on it,'' Haley asked the women who stood elegant in front of her. Slowly the women looked over her shoulder as she sighed, ''you have my word, now tell me what it is you want,'' she asked. Haley closed her eyes, ''Dean and sam never get harmed.'' - Haley watched the smile flow across the womens face, ''Done for ten years,'' she answered holding out her hand. ''Okay. Deal''- and that was that they sealed it with a kiss. The cross roads demon had Haley under the clock. _

**A/N; i am so sorry i havent posted. My laptop broke and i lost nine chapters. Then i was like i cant do this anymore, and all upset and down. Then i got bored and thought about doing this on the big computer. This is a small chapter. Just until i get some stuff done. I really wrote this so i could leave an Authors note. But i thought id give you a taste of whats coming. :D xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hunting for a life. {Music inspired by for this chapter; ****Thomas Newman - A rose**** }**

Haley's eyes slowly openned as she looked around the room. She'd gone to sleep? That had been odd, the last thing she'd rememebered was thinking about the past. Sighing, she rubbed her eyes as she pushed herself to sit up and look around the half dark room. Her eyes started to adjust to the surroudings when she caught the outline of a figure in the chair across the room from her. ''Hello?'' she called out with a shakey voice. A laughter called out when Haley let out a sigh of relief as a light from the lamp flickered on. It was Dean. ''Why arn't you in bed?'' Haley asked as she sat up sighing with the linger of tirdness still. Dean shrugged as he pushed off the chair, ''I was happy keeping an eye on you...kinda' like a gaurdian angel,'' Dean grinned as he finally reached her across the room. Haley flashed him a sleepy smile as his hand pressed against her cheek, ''How is my baby girl?'' Dean asked, as he sat down. Haley leant her face into his palm as she thought, ''I'm fine now your hear.'' Haley replied. Dean nodded, ''Same for me,'' He whispered into her left ear. For a few hours they talked about what was to come of the years ahead. Haley looked at Dean and smiled. How was she gonna' prepare him for the day she was taken by the Hell Hounds? How could she?...Her mind once again wondered...

Dean pulled the last case into the back of the Impala. As he watched Haley walked out of the motel room shutting the door slowly as it came to a small thudd sound. ''So, we agree on what we talked about last night?'' Haley asked again to double check. Dean flashed her a smile. ''Yes,'' he replied as he walked to the drivers side. ''We start fresh today, new house new life?'' Haley once again double checked as she waited. Dean nodded and smiled kissing her head. ''Ready?'' Dean asked, Haley laughed ''I've been ready for this my whole life.''


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen {Music Inspired by for this chapter; To the moon and back – Savage Garden}**

Haley stepped out of the door as her eyes looked up at the huge house. Looking over her shoulder her eyes settled upon dean. While Dean's eyes were upon the house too. ''Dean, please tell me something'' Haley asked with curios eyes. A huge puppy-dog grin slurped across his face as he nodded. ''How the hell did you find this in a night and too, how'd you afford it,'' Haley asked. The normal thing was that Haley worried about everything. Dean laughed a breathy laugh as he walked over to her. His hand placing around her waist and stomach as he enveloped her. ''Stop worrying, I know a friend who had a house and asked if he could help me with housing,'' He looked from the side of the hug, ''Just trust me, I'll take care of us Hales,'' Dean kissed her cheek before relishing her and going to get the suitcases. ''Go on in, it's open,'' Dean called from the trunk of the car as he hauled them out with a huff or a groan every time. Hales laughed and started walking towards the huge all-American white picket fence house. Sure, she'd missed being in her house. But the relief of knowing Sammy wasn't in there was actually huge. And knowing every day coming home she'd seen Dean's beautiful face. _For a few years. _Her mind whispered. Reminding her of her life debt. Dean had seen that Haley had stopped dead still out side of the door. Frowning he called over to her. ''Everything ok hales?'' Dean called, his tone slightly worried. Haley sucked in a breath and let a smile cascade over her face as she turned her head to look at him. ''Yeah, course. Just taking in the beautifulness,'' Haley winked at him before turning and pushing the door open.

The door opened revealing a fully-furnished house. With a black grand piano in the middle of the hallway. The twirling stairs reminded her of the old movies. The marble floor shone from the chandelier. Haley gasped in amazement as her hand placed over her mouth. Hesitating she took one step onto the marble floor and she knew this was where her and Dean would be happy. _For as long as you can. _Once again her mind whispered to her. Sucking in yet another breath, Hales took a few steps until she stood by the piano. Her hand slid across the glossy surface as a soft smile twitched at the corner of her lips. How she missed playing so much. Hales was a master player with this instrument and also the guitar. But for obvious reasons recently they had became an irrelevant thing in her life. All that mattered was living. But maybe now…may be she would be able to play again. And maybe write something for Dean. – Hearing a bag drop behind her she smirked as she twirled on her heel facing Dean Front of her. ''Well, saying that yesterday we were sleeping in motels, this is a massive upgrade.'' Haley laughed as she stepped into his open arms. ''I think were going to be happy here Dean,'' Haley told him with a sound of happiness in the edge of her voice. Dean smirked, ''me too babe, me too.''

After awhile of settling in the house. Haley looked out of the bedroom bay window. The setting from out of her window was a rural kind. Haley could see the old castle on the hill. And the forest at the back of her house. A forest out the back of the house. With a little laugh Haley walked from the window and after a couple of minutes found herself out of the back of the house. ''Dean, wanna come for a walk?'' She called through the back door. Hearing his words float down the stairs in response, ''Just getting a shower babe, I'll come find you after,'' And that was that. Haley nodded and set off in the small woods. Dodging branches and water puddles.

Little did she know she'd stepped into danger the moment she left Dean. The moment, everything changed…again.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen – Trapped In The Past {Music inspiration; Bloodstream – Stateless}**

Haley's eyes scattered left and right and in a few circles every now and again. Did everything look the same? Haley frowned. Great, lost again. Haley thought to herself as she groaned lightly. Before stomping her foot like a five year old as she came to a small stand still. Haley had been walking for awhile now. Not uberly long. But around a good hour. Sighing she ran a frustrated hand through her light brown-blonde locks that hung lightly around her. Some strands stuck to her face from the small sweat which was brewing on her forehead. Haley lifted her hand and let the back of it wipe away the sweat quickly and painlessly. Looking over her shoulder, Haley's dark orbs caught hold of a shadow lurking in the darkness and a smile flickered across her pink lips ''Dean, what're you doing, you tool?'' Haley's laugh echoed as she turned to face the darkness. ''Dean?'' Haley's voice echoed again. But nothing came. Just the crackling of feet. Haley stopped her eyes searching the darkness over and over. For anything, the glinting of something? A flicker of movement? But all she could do was hear what was around her. And the sounds had her surrounded. But in that moment they also had her frozen in place.

Haley waited a second before her body's tension relaxed. It was quiet again. Could it have been a fox? Badger or even a rabbit? Letting out a sigh of relief Haley let a breath bosh out of her mouth as she turned round to go in the direction she came from. But as she faced the way. Her body jolted backwards hurling its self on to the floor. When Haley had turned a dark figure had been standing in front of her and the shove that he'd given had sent her flying backwards, ''Dean!'' she cried out. She needed him. Right now. That's when Haley's eyes looked up at what stood in front of her. Her body shook on the ground, regaining her breath. ''L...' Her words cut off. It was him. Standing in the flesh. Haley bit her lip scared. More than she'd ever been. Was she unconscious? Because he couldn't be real. Then the last question hit her. Was she dead and in hell? ''Lucifer?'' she asked. Watching the guy's face turn in to a smirk. Made Haley's heart pound even faster. ''Oh god,'' her voice squeaked. As she scrambled to a crouching position... ''Lu-Lu-Lucifer...what do you want? I still have time. I've got months.'' Haley started to beg, she couldn't leave. Not yet. It wasn't time. They had sealed the deal. Given time... Lucifer laughed ''I'm here too make another deal Haley,'' Lucifer told her, as he started to circle her. ''See this is how its going to work,'' He started to explain. ''I'm going to take away the deal you made. And then everything's restored. No more counting the days. Spend all the time with Dean.'' He paused, holding his finger up, ''On one condition.'' He stopped looking behind and around him. ''You convince him to stop hunting.'' Lucifer stopped. As he crouched down to her level. ''All this goes away, if Dean stops.'' -

That's when Haley frowned. ''Why? What do you get?'' Haley snapped in his face. But quivering back once she realised she'd talked like that to the Devil. He smiled, and looked her dead on. ''He will find a way to kill me eventually. So, he does this. I win. But he lives. And so do you.'' Lucifer nodded before retuning to his standing position. ''I need the answer now. Or there's no deal. You dying will kill him anyway Hales,'' Lucifer added. Before turning to leave the edge of the clearing. Haley was standing before anything else could happen. ''I'll take it...what ever it takes. I'll take it.'' Haley said quickly. ''I'll take it, just make it all...right.'' Haley yelled. Lucifer nodded and then with a laugh he was gone again. Gone as soon as he had came. But really, was that it? Was it over? The counting? The thought of never seeing Dean again and having an eternity of nothingness without him. Well she hoped.

But now came the hard part... Dean would have to stop everything he knew. And she knew to get him to stop he might have to find out about the deal she had made. And the new deal she had made...Might have been an even worse decision. But to her as long as Dean and Haley were together she did not care of anything else. Because nothing else mattered.

Looking behind her – Haley sighed. Now to find her way home. And it was already dark. She rolled her eyes. She should of not came in today. Not without Dean. Haley always ran in to trouble some way or another. She should of stayed at home. Cooked dinner for Dean. Like a 'normal' new life. Like they had promised each other. Well so far that wasn't getting off to a great start.

After a long walk, Haley wrapped her arms around herself. It had been a long time and she still knew she was no where near home. Looking up, through the cracks in the tree's she saw the dark sky filled with glinting stars. Each telling a story of there own. Haley slowly came to a stop when she saw a big crack within the tree's where she could see the sky more. And for a second Haley was in awe with how beautiful it was. How simple. But complex it was. How many of thousands of years it hung there. Looking at her hands she sucked in a breath as she let herself start to run forward. ''I'm gonna get home,'' Haley told herself. As she ran faster and faster pushing through bush's and bush's until she pushed through one and saw her White House. Stopping she sighed in relief. The house was beautiful. The yellow light gleaming from the house. Dean was sat in the rocking chair on the back porch a smile plastered on his face. ''I knew you needed time to think, but you took a long time'' Dean called down to her. Haley let a sweet laugh fall from her lips as she looked behind her. Hiding her worried face. ''Yeah, I needed time to think, kinda cleared my mind. We can talk over dinner.'' She called, as she walked past him without even a glance and hurled up the stairs.

Finding herself in a locked bathroom. Her breath was ragged. Looking at her reflection she let out a sob. How could she ask him of this? To stop this? ...She couldn't. Hearing a gentle knock of the door she knew Dean was out there. ''Babe, c'mon we tell each other everything...'' Dean's voice soft and caring, ''Is it...to do with the baby?'' Dean asked lightly. Haley didn't answer for a couple of seconds before her voice cracked. ''Dean, I've been keeping something from you. For a really long time and this...it's so big that I'm scared you'll walk when I tell you.'' Haley whispered from the other side of the door. ''Erm, when you and Sam almost got killed on the hunt down in LA..'' she coughed, and wiped her nose with the tissue before continuing. ''I went to see the crossroads demon and made a deal.'' Haley stopped waiting for him to say something, ''The deal was that no demon or creature could harm you physically. Other than if they mean nothing but good.'' Haley's voice flayed at the end. When she heard Dean's voice pelt through the door. No emotion. ''How long you got Hales?'' He asked point blank. Nothing else. ''They've decided to take my deal away, that's why I was in the woods so long.'' Dean hit his hand into the wall beside the Dean as the tears fell down his cheeks rapidly, still listening to her ''Lucifer himself visited. As long as you stop hunting.'' Haley finished falling silent. But Dean had frozen. Lucifer. Haley. Deals. Bringing his foot back his foot hit the door hard enough the door swung open. Haley jumped out of her skin. As he walked in. His face red. ''I love you, I will stand by you, I will give up hunting Haley. Just please, never risk your life for me ever again!'' Dean walked and took her face in his hand and let his lips crush again hers. Haley just nodded against his lips.


	16. Chapter 16

**Time goes by - Chapter Sixteen {Music inspiration: Dog days are over}**

Haley laughed lightly as she listened to the radio in the kitchen, her pink lips singing the sweet words as she danced around the kitchen, making Dean his breakfast. Dean had a job now. Working in cars and mechanics. And if Haley was telling the truth, Dean loved his job. And Haley was enjoying her time being a 'normal' family. But Haley would maybe have a big surprise for him by the time he got home. Laughing, Haley picked up the floor and put it onto the plate. ''Deano, Food!'' She yelled up to him. Walking to the fridge, yanking it open she pulled the milk and orange juice. ''Or you'll be late!'' Haley yelled again. Smirking as she heard feet hitting each stairs of the steps. ''Did someone say food?'' Dean asked, his smile turning into a cocky grin. Haley giggled as she rolled her eyes, bringing it over to him – gently placing it in front of him before placing a glass of orange juice. ''I made you a dinner and im just doing you up a flask okay baby?'' Haley asked, turning away from him. ''Thanks for this hales,'' Dean told her, with a mouth stuffed with food. ''Ha-ha! Your sweetening me up Deano, what'd you wants?'' Haley asked, raising her eye brow, placing her arms on her hips and turning to face him. ''well…?'' Haley prodded. Dean had stopped chewing and swallowed as he looked at his plate. ''Dean, what's wrong?'' Haley asked, her voice edged with worry now. ''Sam called…'' Dean spoke, under his breath. But Haley heard the words. ''Oh right, and?'' Haley asked, anger hinting at her voice. Why was she only hearing this now? And what the hell did he…want? Dean sighed, running a hand through his hair. ''He's getting married Hales,''

Haley just stood there. Did she really just hear that? Her mouth dropped and she frowned. ''All-Bloody-Ready!'' Haley almost roared shaking her head. But that's when Haley saw Dean's body jolt. She knew that was shock. ''What else?'' Haley asked. Dean sighed, letting his head fall into his hand on the table. ''Haley…'' Dean spoke as he stood. Haley frowned watching him stand. Something was terribly wrong! Had she done something? Was he leaving? But her mind was cut off when she watched him drop to his knee in front of her. Haley's heart race sped. ''Dean…I…'' But Dean shook his head, ''Let me talk first Hales.''

''I've never been like this in my life…I kind of felt like I was a bad person,'' Dean started to explain, looking into her orbs. ''And you changed me, you changed my heart in so many ways Hales,'' Dean carried on speaking while his hand dug deep into his coat pocket pulling out a red velvet box which e grasped in his hands tightly. His hands were almost white. ''Haley James Scott, Be my wife? Make me the happiest man on earth! Prove to the world once and for all me and you are forever,'' Dean spoke, his voice etched with emotion. Haley didn't realise but she'd been crying because of his words. Haley only had one answer. Yes… ''Yes Dean, of course,'' Haley cried, her hand grabbing him by his collar and yanking him up so he towered her. ''My man forever!'' Haley almost screamed. Dean raised an eye brow. ''What?'' Haley asked. ''Can I put the ring on your finger?'' Dean asked, laughing. Haley looked at the box and giggled. ''Yes, and its beautiful Dean,''

''Were forever Dean''

**A/N; Hello there, so this is short. Sorry im writing these in school. And I don't have much time. Anyways, hope you like it xxx**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen – Truth Be Told {Music: My wayward Son – Kansas}**

So much had been happening, they'd forgotten about everything that had happened in the last few months. Nothing really mattered to them. Just each other. Just the touch and the eyes. And anything they could share together.

**Marriage. Something Haley never thought her and Dean would accomplish. Something that she had never expected for her and Dean. Dean didn't usually do the 'Romantic' stuff. But he had. For her benefit. How she loved him. And she knew how much that Dean would give up for her in a second. He'd given up his job as a hunter. His life with his brother. And then his heart. Haley pulled her hair back in a French plat, upon her head. And sighed checking her reflection in the mirror. **_**I must be a good wife, I must not cause problems and if I do I will pay the ultimate price **_**Her mind mocked herself as she shook her head and checked her complexion once more before pulling away from the mirror and heading out the door. ''Dean?'' Haley called when hearing a scuffle down the stairs. When no reply came. She frowned and shook her head smiling. What was he doing down there? **_**Prob's broke something**_**. She thought as she hurried down the stairs, taking two steps at a time. When she hit the bottom step she froze. ''Dean?'' She called again as she started walking down the hall way, slowly. No reply. Just noise. Who could it be? How would they know where they were? Just a billion questions ran through her mind at once. **

**Pushing her back against the hallway wall, just outside the kitchen she listened to the commotion carefully – the way Dean had taught her too. But when she picked out every key sequence of what was going on. This person was not stealing nor trying to do anything – But make food. Sighing she knew it must have been Dean. Walking into the kitchen shaking her head. ''Deano, really food?'' But as she stepped inside she froze. Sammy. **

**Sammy turned as he saw the blonde hair that now fell to her waist and the brown orbs that had settled on him. And her ivory skin that looks newly tanned. Sammy shook his head and ran a free hand through his hair. ''Hales…'' Sammy whispered, his voice sounded croaky. As if he were holding tears back. ''Sammy,'' she replied, her voice showing no emotion. Walking past she went to the sink and leant over it. Letting out a breath. ''Sammy, what're you doing here?'' Haley asked. Why did he have to ruin everything that was ever good? What did he come for? To gloat? As Haley turned around Sammy was hovering over her. ''Sam, what are you doing?'' Haley asked, her voice shaking as her hands pushed him away. – Sam took a step back, but his eyes lingered on the ring. The engagement ring. He proposed. Haley followed his gaze to her hand and nodded. ''He asked me a couple of months ago.'' Haley told him, bring her ring to her other hand and twisting it around in her fingers. ''And the baby?'' Sammy asked. Haley's face fell. Was that how long it had been since she saw Sammy? ''I lost it,'' Haley croaked. Her voice cracking. Sammy's face fell, as a single tear slipped down his cheek. Haley didn't feel it. No remorse for him. No love. She knew she only loved Dean. But he still hadn't answered her question. ''Sammy, what the fuck are you doing here?'' Haley repeated, frustrated. Sammy sighed, holding out a necklace. A protection necklace. Haley frowned. Wasn't that…ruby's? ''Huh?'' Haley asked, wondering what the hell was going through his mind. Sighing he took it, and shoved it in his pocket. ''Ruby's gone, and she left a note and her necklace. He's coming hales. He's rising.'' Sammy whispered. Hinting. Lucifer. But Haley smiled. ''Well, me and Dean and you are safe.'' Haley told him. ''I made a deal Sammy…'' Haley told him. When his face turned to thunder ''you WHAT!'' He yelled. Haley continued. ''And then Lucifer rose and offered me a deal, I live. You live. Dean lives. If Dean stopped hunting'' Haley explained. Then silence. ''Dean…stopped hunting…for you?'' Sammy asked, sounding surprised. Haley nodded. ''He wouldn't stop for me. So why you?'' Sammy asked, his voice sounded disgusted. Haley frowned. ''He's my fiancé he loves me.'' Haley told him. Before shaking her head. ''Fuck you.'' Haley whispered. Sam laughed. ''What happened to us?'' Sam asked. Haley looked over her shoulder; anger rising fast. ''I didn't love you. I loved your brother. Your brother is the one for me. Always has been, Sammy grow up and get the hell out.'' Haley sighed, walking around him and down the hall opening the door. ''Go,'' she yelled, gesturing out of the door. ''Now.'' **

**Dean ran up the step's as soon as he heard Haley's yell. Walking to the side of the house, so he could listen and just about see. He saw Haley and Sam in what looked like a heated argument. He hide, and watched. ''Sammy get out, I don't want you hear!'' Haley told him. Sammy smirked. ''Dean would never know,'' Sammy told her, pushing her against the wall. ''Sammy get off me!'' Haley screamed. And that was it. Dean lost it. Charging into the house. Fist's flew.**

**Then the gun shot blasted, **


End file.
